I Never Would Have Guessed
by vbn45
Summary: Videl has to go to Gohans house to be tutored, but Gohan doesn't know she's coming. What will Videl discover? How many of Gohans secrets will be revealed? And is this a new enemy or someone from Gohans past?
1. Getting Ready

Note: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't be too cruel.

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 1- Getting Ready**

A young man woke up in his nice, soft bed, with the sun shining through his window. This young man happens to be none other then Gohan Son. As he slowly opened his eyes, he began to remember what day it was.

**Flashback- 1 week earlier**

"GOHAN!! COME IN HERE FOR A MINUTE" a very excited Chichi yelled out the window. As Gohan flew into the kitchen, he saw the look of joy on his mothers face. Gohan's little brother, Goten, was sitting at the table looking at Chichi as well. They were both curious as to what she was so excited about.

"What do you want mom, I was training" Gohan whined.

"Stop complaining. Do you remember our deal we made 6 years ago after you came back from fighting Cell?" Chichi asked.

"Oh no……." Gohan knew what was coming. 6 years ago, after the cell games, Gohan made a deal with his mother. She agreed to let him keep training as long as he wanted, but in return, he would have to go to school when Chichi said. He then remembered last week, when his mother sent him to Satan City where he wrote a very long exam. He didn't know what the exam was for, but he now had a very good idea.

"I just got of the phone with Orange Star High and your in!" she said. It was obvious how excited she was.

"But mom I don't want to go to school!" Gohan pleaded. "I've already learned everything that you learn at school"

"I'm not sending you to school to learn Gohan, I'm sending you so you can make some friends your own age. You start in one week. Next Monday will be your very first day of school. Oh im so excited." Chichi turned away and started cooking dinner. Gohan just stood there. He didn't want to go to school.

**End Flashback**

Now it was Monday morning and Gohan was climbing out of his bed. He had gotten used to the idea of going to school after his mother had told him that he could keep training, he just had to go school before he did.

When Gohan came back to his room, after having a very fast shower, he found some clothes layed out on his bed. He picked them up and put them on. When he was dressed, he looked in the mirror. He wasn't very happy. Sure the clothes were comfy and all, but he looked like a total nerd. Red pants and a white shirt with a black vest. Gohan decided that it wouldn't kill him (Vegeta might if he saw what Gohan was wearing) and he walked out of his room to the kitchen.

"Oh Gohan, you look so handsome!" exclaimed Chichi as she looked Gohan up and down.

"Thanks mom, but why can't I wear my normal clothes?" Gohan asked as Goten came bouncing into the kitchen and sat across from Gohan at the table.

"Because Gohan, you would have worn a Gi to school if you could" Chichi explained. She was right.

"Fine, but when I come home, im changing" Gohan stated. "Also, I was just wondering, but, how am I going to get to and from school if you said not to show any of my powers?"

"You can still fly to school if you want Gohan, just don't let anyone see you. We don't want people thinking you're strange" Chichi said as she looked at her naïve son.

Gohan, Goten and Chichi went on to have breakfast, with Gohan and Goten inhaling their food.

When they were done, Goten began to whine about Gohan leaving him all alone all day while he was at school.

"Don't worry Goten, I'll be back later and we can play" said Gohan. This cheered Goten up. He gave his brother a hug and ran off to his room to play until Gohan came home.

Chichi handed Gohan his capsule lunch and watched as Gohan flew off into the skies.

(Italics is thought)

_Let's see, _thought Gohan_. Im aloud to use my powers, I just can't let anyone see me. Okay- should be easy enough. It's like I have a secret identity and I have to keep it a secret. Who knows, this might be fun!_

Gohan flew toward Satan City preparing for his first day of school!

Well this was chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Detour

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

(Italics are thought)

**Chapter 2- Detour**

Gohan was flying over Satan City when he looked at his watch. He saw that he had lots of time before school started, so he decided to land in a nearby ally and walk the rest of the way, so that no one would see him flying.

When he landed, he started to walk out of the ally right into a bank robbery. When Gohan saw this, he quickly tucked back into the ally so no one would see him. He didn't know what to do.

_If I go out and help, then people will think im a freak at school and I don't want to be labelled a freak on my first day! _

As Gohan was wondering what to do, he heard a gun shot and decided he had to do something fast. All of a sudden, an idea came to him. _If I go Super Saiyan, than people won't be able to recognize me!_

So, in the small ally, Gohan went super saiyan. His hair turned gold and his eyes went from a pitch black to a bright green. Now, nobody would know who he was. It was perfect.

Gohan walked out of the ally and walked straight toward the robbers with the guns. Everyone was starring, wondering what this guy was going to do.

Gohan walked right up to who he guessed was the leaders of all the others, and punched him right in the face. The guy went flying backwards. The leader's henchmen started shooting at Gohan. Gohan, already seeing that this was going to happen, caught all the bullets with one hand. Everyone just stared as Gohan let the crushed bullets fall to the ground.

The robbers turned around and ran into a car and just started to drive away when Gohan, moving with inhuman speed, fazed out and fazed back in, right in front of the car. The car was going to fast to stop, so Gohan raised his hands and everyone watched as the mysterious guy stopped the car without even moving an inch.

The robbers inside of the car were knocked unconscious by the force of the airbags. The police ran up to Gohan and thanked him. Gohan nodded his head in acknowledgment and fazed out. Everyone was wondering where he went when a yellow jet copter landed a couple feet away.

Meanwhile, Gohan had reappeared in the ally. He dropped his super saiyan and went back to normal. His golden hair return to its normal raven black and his eyes went back to normal (for him anyways).

When Gohan was sure that the area surrounding the ally was clear, he walked out. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and when he turned around he crashed right into a girl, knocking her to the ground.

"Im sorry" Gohan said as he reached his hand down to help the girl up. She took his hand and pulled herself up before Gohan could pull her up.

"Thanks, but next time watch where you're going!" she snapped.

Gohan then got a good look at the girl. She was about a head shorter than him. She had black hair tied in two pigtails and her eyes were a beautiful icy blue. She was wearing a large white t-shirt that hugged her upper body and flowed out at the waist and went down to the middle of her thighs. Under the shirt, Gohan could see a pair of tight black biker shorts that went down to her knees. All in all, she was really pretty, except for the pissed off look on her face.

The girl began to look Gohan up and down as he just stood there.

"What happened here?" She demanded to know.

"I don't know, I didn't see," Gohan was still just standing there, feeling very uneasy, as the girl continued to eye him. She was wondering who he was. _I've never seen him before. I wonder who he is. He sure is hot though. No Videl, don't think that, he a stupid jerk who doesn't look where he's going. _Videl continued to stare at him. She was really grumpy today and this guy wasn't helping her mood!

"Ummmm…… Can I go?" Gohan asked. Videl was pulled out of her daze and looked into his eyes. This was the first time she actually paid attention to the guy's eyes. _How can someone have pitch black eyes?_

"Huh?..... Oh yeah. If you don't know what happened then you're useless to me"

_Wow, what a bitch_. Gohan thought as he walked around her. _She did look kinda familiar though. _When Gohan was away from everyone else, he took to the skies once again. 5 minutes after he took off, he suddenly realized that he had no idea where he was going. He stopped in mid flight and just floated in the air, high above the ground. _Great, now what do I do?_

While Gohan was getting lost, the young girl, who had bumped into him, was trying to figure out what happened with the bank robbery. She was asking everyone that she could find, but no one was telling her anything that she didn't already know. Finally she went to talk to an old friend of her father's, the owner of a small bakery that was settled across from the bank that was robbed.

"Hello Mr. Black," She greeted.

"Why hello Videl, how are you?" Mr. Black asked.

"I'm fine thanks. I was wondering if you knew anything about what happened today"

"Well actually I do"

With this answer, Videl grew excited. Mr. Black went on to tell Videl everything that the mysterious fighter had done.

"I'm supprised you don't know him Videl, he goes to your school"

Videl was shocked at this information.

"What? How do you know?"

Mr. Black went on to tell Videl that he was wearing an Orange Star High badge. He also told Videl what the guy was wearing. Red pants, white shirt and a black vest.

_Red pants, white shirt and a black vest? _Videl thought. _That's what that jerk was wearing._

Videl looked at her watch to see that she was going to be late for school if she didn't start moving. "Thanks for the help Mr. Black!" Videl yelled over her shoulder as she ran toward Orange Star High.

Well chapter 2 is up! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. The First Day

Note: I don't know how long this story is going to be! Please review and tell me what you think. Here is chapter 3 so enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

(_Italics are thoughts_)

**Chapter 3- The First Day**

Videl ran as fast as she could towards her High School. In a matter of minutes she was in her seat, sitting between her bubbly best friend Erasa, and her other arrogant friend Sharpner.

"Hey Videl, you were almost late. That never happens. What's up?" asked Erasa being concerned for her friend.

"Nothing really. I was trying to find out about that mysterious fighter that was at a robbery this morning. People are calling him the Gold Fighter."

"Hey I heard about that guy. He has inhuman speed and strength, right?" interrupted Sharpner.

"Yeah he……."

*BRINGGG*

As the bell rang, everyone in the class fell silent as the teacher walked in and began his lesson.

Meanwhile, our young hero was just landing on the school roof. After getting lost and having no idea where he was, Gohan has flown around in circles until he finally found the school. Now he was racing down the stairs and trying to find the office. After a couple minutes of searching, he found the office and opened the door.

"Hello young man, how can I help you?" asked a very young secretary. She looked Gohan up and down as he walked further into the office. When he looked at her, she blushed.

"I'm new" said Gohan.

"And im guessing that you're here for your schedule?" she asked. Gohan nodded.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Gohan Son"

The secretary looked up from her computer at Gohan and she blushed again when she saw that he was watching her. She started typing things into her computer and within second a schedule was printing from the printer. The secretary took the paper and handed it to Gohan.

"You better hurry, class started 10 minutes ago"

Gohan thanked the secretary and quickly rushed back into the hall.

After wandering the halls, Gohan had finally managed to find the right classroom. He knocked on the door. After hearing someone calling him to come in, Gohan opened the door and walked in to see a lot of teenagers staring at him.

"Well, you must be the new kid" said a man who was standing at the front of the class. It didn't take a genius to know that this was the teacher. "Late on your very first day? Not a very good start. My name is Mr. Dixon, but you can call me Mr. D. I'm your homeroom teacher. Come in, and I'll introduce you" he said cheerfully. He didn't seem to mind that Gohan was late.

Gohan walked up to the teacher and stood facing the class.

"Class, this is Gohan Son. He received perfect scores on all of his entrance exams". Somewhere in the back of the class, someone yelled out "NERD" as everyone else in the class began to snicker.

_I really wish he hadn't told the class that. Now im labelled a nerd! This is turning out to be a really good first day! What else could go wrong? _Gohan thought sarcastically.

Gohan was then pulled out of his thoughts as Mr. D. began to speak once again.

"Gohan, you can sit wherever there's an empty seat"

Gohan nodded and looked up at the class.

"Yoo-hoooooo, New Boy, you can sit up here!!!!"

Gohan looked up to see a bubbly girl in the last row with short blond hair pointing toward an empty seat beside her. Gohan smiled and walked up to the last row where he sat down in the empty seat as the teacher returned to his lesson.

"Hi cutie. My names Erasa" said the bubbly blonde. "This is Videl," she pointed to the black haired girl beside her, "and that's Sharpner" she pointed to the blonde hair boy beside Videl. The seating arrangements were like this: Sharpner- Videl- Erasa-Gohan. (A/N: that's just so you know)

Gohan looked at each person as Erasa introduced them. "Hi, i'm Gohan" he replied.

Gohan noticed he was being watched by all three of them. They were just staring at him.

"Say Gohan" said Videl, "why were you so late this morning? I ran into you at the bank robbery and then you left before me"

Gohan then realized that this was indeed the girl who he had knocked over when he left the ally. "Ummmm……."

"Oh leave him alone Videl he probably just got lost" Erasa said trying to protect Gohan from Videl.

"Yeah Videl, or maybe Brains was reading a book or doing extra work somewhere" Sharpner chipped in.

"I was just curious cause I heard that the Gold Fighter was wearing an outfit that matches what he's wearing exactly" Videl continued to stare at Gohan.

"The Gold Fighter?" Gohan didn't mean to ask out loud. He had a hunch as to who she was referring to, but he had to sit there and listen to Erasa tell the whole story about the mysterious new super hero who had been named the Gold Fighter.

_Wow, I've been in school for not even an hour and already this Videl person is suspicious of me, and why does she keep staring at me? *sigh* I think after school I'll go to Bulma's and see if she can help me out!_

For the rest of the class, Gohan and his new friends sat in silences after being told off by the teacher. Now the next thing Gohan had to survive was lunch- which he couldn't wait to eat!

Well this was chapter 3. Please Review. Till next time!


	4. The Gold Fighter

Note: PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 4- The Gold Fighter**

It was almost lunch time at Orange Star High. Gohan had been falling asleep during the teacher's lesson. He was beginning to regret making that deal with his mother. So far, he was finding school incredibly boring. He was glad that he had already made some friends, even if one of the always called him "Brains", one wouldn't stop giving him death glares and the other one was way too cheerful.

*BRINGGG*

Gohan was pulled out of his thoughts as Erasa began to drag him out of his seat, waking him up.

"Common sleepy, you're eating lunch with us today!" she exclaimed.

"Ummmm….. I'm supposed to go get a locker before I eat lunch" said a very hungry Gohan. He had just remembered when he saw the secretary, who he had talked to earlier, standing in the doorway waving at him. She had told him that she would come get him at his class to show him to his locker just before he had left the office.

"Okay, well when you get your locker, come out to the front of the school and we'll be under the tree," she said and she left.

Gohan walked up to the secretary and tried not to laugh as she blushed. She then led him down a couple of hallways until he saw a lot of lockers in a row. She took him to one near the front of the line.

"This will be your locker for the rest of the year. I checked out the other one's but this one's near all your classes."

"Thanks…." He looked at the secretary who was still blushing. When she saw Gohan was smiling at her, her face became even redder. She said goodbye, turned, and quickly walked away. Gohan couldn't help it, he started to laugh out loud. He then put his bag in his new locker and grabbed his lunch. Before he left, he looked at his locker number- 004. _Huh…. I can easily remember that. I just have to think about that 4 stared Dragon Ball that was on my hat when I was younger._ (A/N: 4 is my favorite number ^.^)

Gohan then went outside to find his new friends.

When Gohan found his way to the tree, Erasa, Videl and Sharpner were already done eating. Gohan then pulled out his capsule lunch and began to inhale his food. The others couldn't help but stare.

"Ummmm….. Brains?" asked Sharpner.

"Umm…" replied Gohan to show he was listening.

"Don't you get fed at home?"

Gohan looked up at Sharoner. "Yeah, why?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"No reason"

A couple minutes later, when Gohan was done eating, they all just sat under the tree relaxing. Gohan looked up to see that they were all looking at him again.

"So Gohan, where do you live?" asked Erasa.

"I live in the 439 mountain area on Mt. Paoz" (A/N: This is the name of the mountain, I went back and checked!)

"Ha ha very funny Gohan"

"What's so funny?" Gohan didn't know why Erasa thought this was funny.

"Mt. Paoz is like, 2 hours from here" she stated. Gohan just looked at her.

"Anyways Gohan, I was wondering how much you know about the Gold Fighter?" Videl interrupted. "You are wearing the same clothes as he was!"

"Common Videl, do you honestly think that Brains can be the Gold Fighter?" Sharpner came in saving Gohan from answering. "I mean, he's called the Gold Fighter for a reason. He had gold hair. Gohan has Black. The Gold Fighter also has green eyes. Gohan doesn't."

"Well maybe Gohan has something to say about the topic" Videl looked at Gohan.

*BRINGGG*

Gohan was saved from answering yet another secret revealing question. _Wow, I never thought that I would ever ACTUALLY be saved by the bell. _

Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner headed to their next class. They had discovered that they all had the same classes together. First was math, then english, the history, then gym.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Finally the last bell of the day rang.

After School, Gohan started to walk to his locker. He then noticed that Videl was walking in the same direction. He caught up to her and he discovered that her locker was right beside his.

"So Gohan what are you going to do for the rest of the day? Erasa, Sharpner and I are going to the pizza parlour in West City if you want to come!" she offered only trying to be polite.

"Actually, I have to go visit a friend of mine, and then I have to go home" he responded.

"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow then!" She waved goodbye and ran off towards the front of the school. Gohan then grabbed his bag and went to the roof. There, he took off his black vest and stuffed it into his bag. He untucked his white shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Now he felt a little less like the nerd that he was labelled. He turn into a super Saiyan and took to the skies heading towards West City. On his way, he looked down and saw Videl Erasa and Sharpner driving down the highway leading from Satan City to West City, in a silver car. Gohan knew that many people hung out in West City because it was only 10 minutes away by car.

A couple minutes later Gohan landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp. so that no one would see him. He turned back to normal and walked into the building and made his way towards Bulma's ki. He found he in one of her labs. When he knocked, she told him to come in and he entered.

"Hello Gohan, nice to see you again."

"Same Bulma. I actually came for a reason. Think you can help me out?"

"Sure, what's up?" Bulma than gave Gohan her undivided attention.

"Well, have you heard about the Gold Fighter?" he asked.

"You mean the one that was on the news this morning? The one that's YOU?"

"Uhhhh...... yeah. Well I went to school after that, and someone already suspects it's me. I need an outfit or something that changes my clothes so that no one will recognize me"

"Okay…… How about this- I can give you a watch, that when you press the button, your clothes change. Does that work?"

"That would be awesome Bulma. I just need something really simple and comfortable to fight in" he explained.

"Do you need a helmet or something to cover your head?" she asked.

"No that's okay. The blonde hair and green eyes is what got people of my track in the first place. I just need an outfit"

"Alright, just hang around the house for about an hour and i'll have it ready for you!"

"Thanks Bulma. Hey where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked looking for a spar before he headed home.

"Oh no Gohan, you're not fighting with Vegeta today. I finally managed to force him to take me and Trunks out to dinner and Korin said that senzu beans aren't going to be ready for a couple of days and I don't want Vegeta looking like he just got his face smashed in!!"

"Okay, okay, I'll just go watch some TV!" Gohan left the lab to let Bulma do her thing.

Almost and hour later, Bulma came out of her lab holding a digital, black watch.

"Here Gohan, catch!" She tossed Gohan the watch and he caught it. He put it on his wrist and stared at it.

"Don't worry Gohan, it's not going to explode. Press the white button on the side."

Gohan pressed the white button. His red pants and white shirt was replaced by a very comfy and simple black Gi, with a red sash tied around the waist. He has red wrist bands and black boots.

"Wow Bulma it's awesome. This is perfect." Gohan exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror on the wall.

"Thanks Gohan. I thought about giving you one just like your dads but I thought someone might recognize it, so I gave you a similar one, just in black!" she explained.

"Thanks a lot Bulma, this will really help me out. I've got to go now but have fun at your dinner!" he called as he flew out the window. When he was flying through the air, he turned super Saiyan so no one would recognize him. Now the town had a real hero looking out for it.

This is chapter 4. As you can see there is not going to be a Saiyaman, just the gold fighter. As always, please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Videl Satan

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 5- Videl Satan**

Gohan was flying home thinking about his new life at school. Now that he was a "super hero" he was going to have to make some changes in his life. Usually, he would spend the whole day training and playing with Goten and teaching him how to fight (unknown to his mother). Now he was going to have to go to school, do his homework, stop crime when he was needed and find the time to train. _Well it shouldn't be to hard, as long as people don't try to find out who the Gold Fighter is and leave me alone, then this should be a piece of cake covered in whipped cream with a side of chicken and rice, and maybe a steak, oh and mashed potatoes too and maybe some gravy....._

Gohan was thinking about dinner when he landed in front of his house, making his hair turn back to black as he did.

"GOHAN!!!!!" screamed his mother as she came storming out of the house. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry mom, but I went to Bulma's after school. She made me an outfit for when I fight crime!"

Chichi just looked at him with a confused look on her face. Gohan began to walk into the house followed by his mother. He sat down at the table and told his mom all about the Gold Fighter. When he was done, he got up and showed her the button on his new watch. When he pressed it, Chichi watched as Gohan went from his black Gi to his red pants and white shirt.

"Wow, my brothers a super hero!!" exclaimed an excited Goten who was also sitting at the table listening to Gohans story.

"Well Gohan, you can be a super hero as long as you don't let anyone know it's you. Remember, you can't let people know about your powers," Chichi said.

"I know mom, but it's easier said then done"

The family then went on to an uneventful evening. After dinner, Gohan went outside to play with Goten as promised. Then when Goten went to bed, Gohan did some intensive training in the mountains, then he flew back to the house when he figured he should go to bed.

**The Next Day**

Gohan woke up late once again. She looked at his watch. School started in 20 minutes. Gohan had a shower, got dressed and ran to the kitchen moving faster then the eye could see. He then stuffed his face with food and (after almost choking to death) flew out the door at top speed. When he was in the air he turned himself into the Gold Fighter with the blonde hair and black Gi.

Within minutes, Gohan was landing on the roof turning back to normal. He heard the bell ring from inside the school. Still moving as fast as he could, he went to his locker and then his class. He recieved a glare from Mr. D.

"Gohan, even if you are only 2 minutes late I still don't want you to make this a habit"

"Sorry Mr. D." Gohan apologized and then walked up to his seat as some other students were snickering at him.

The morning went by just like a normal morning of school would. Gohan had fallen asleep again, seeing as how he had already learned everything the teacher was talking about when he was 7 years old. Finally, it was lunch.

Gohan left with Videl, Erasa and Sharpner and they all headed towards the tree in the front of the school where they all ate their lunches (Gohan, again, was stared at as he ate his monstrous lunch). When they were done, they all sat around talking. Because this was only Gohan's second day, he still didn't know anything about his new friends. So they spent the lunch talking about themselves. This is what Gohan discovered:

Sharpner- As far as Gohan could tell, Sharpner was the type of guy who was nice but thought he was better and stronger and more skilled than any other guy. He liked martial arts and Gohan noticed that he would flex the muscles in his arms whenever he talked about how strong he was.

Erasa- Gohan discovered that Erasa was the girly girl of the group. She loved shopping and thought every single boy was cute- including Gohan.

Gohan had yet to learn anything about Videl.

"So Videl what about you? What do you like to do?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows everything about me!" exclaimed Videl. She was shocked that someone didn't know who she was.

_Why does she think i would know anything about her? _Now Gohan was curious.

"Are you serious Gohan?" asked Sharpner, "you really don't know anything about Videl?"

"Am I supposed to?"

That was when Erasa came in. "Well Gohan, seeing as you're a mountain boy, I guesse you've never heard of Videl Satan defore!"

"Satan? Wow that name really sounds familiar" Gohan said.

"You mean you've never heard of Hercule Satan before?" asked Sharpner, his eyes almost poping out of his head.

_Hercule Satan. Hercule Satan. Hercule Satan. __Where have I heard that name before? Wait a minute…… _

"He was the guy with the big afro at the Cell games!!!!!" exclaimed Gohan. He hadn't meant to say this out loud.

"Yup. He was the one who defeated cell," Erasa continued. Gohan now remembered something Bulma had told him a couple days after the Cell games. She said that Hercule Satan had taken all the credit for killing Cell. Gohan didn't really care and he still didn't.

"Anyways," continued Erasa, "Videl is Hercule Satan's daughter."

_So that's why she looks familliar! _Thought Gohan.

"She's also the city crime stopper. Whenever something happens and the police can't handle it, they call Videl on her watch and she goes and helps."

After Gohan had learned everything about Videl, the bell rang signally that students had 5 minutes to get to class. They all got up and headed to their next class. Everything was going fine, just like a normal day at school until Videl's watch let off an alarm. Gohan looked towards Videl to see her taking to someone through her watch.

"Videl! There are a lot of robbers holding the mayor hostage and they all have guns. They're also holding a young girl hostage! Please hurry Videl!" said the voice.

"I'm on my way chief!" With that, she got up, excused herself, and ran out off the classroom and the teacher went back to his lesson.

"Where is she going?" Gohan asked Erasa.

"She's going to the city hall to help free the mayor!"

_If the guy on the watch said they have weapons then Videl might be in trouble. _Gohan cleared his mind and sensed the criminals holding the mayor hostage. They were all stronger than Videl. She was going to need his help on this. Gohan raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it Gohan?" asked the teacher.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure". The teacher continued his lesson as Gohan got up and left the class. When Gohan was out of the classroom door, he ran up to the roof, turned into the Gold Fighter, located Videl's ki, and followed it.

Cliff Hanger (sorta) ^.^ Till next time!


	6. The Hero Appears

IMPORTANT!- In this chapter Gohan shows that he knows some really interesting tricks. I made them up so don't think that they were somewhere in the show or anything!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 6- The Hero Appears**

Gohan flew over the city as he followed Videl's energy. She was moving fast in her yellow jet copter. Then she stopped.

Gohan flew around a couple of the buildings of Satan City, to see a lot of police cars and road blocks surrounding City Hall. In the center of all the commotion, Gohan could see Videl running up to the criminals. _I'll only go help if I think that she needs me,_ he thought.

He flew down closer to the group so he could get a clear look, but he was still hidden behind a building so no one would see him. He would only interfere if he was needed. Gohan watched as Videl punched what looked like the leader, right in the stomach, then proceeded to kick the gun out of his hands. The leaders' henchman didn't know what to do, so, still holding the mayor hostage, they took their guns and began shooting at Videl. She watched as the bullets came closer, she was unable to move from fear!

_Now im needed! _With that, Gohan fazed out and appeared right in front of Videl catching all the bullets with his hands.

"Look, it's the Gold Fighter!" someone yelled.

Videl had her eyes closed, so she was wondering why she wasn't killed when she heard what was yelled. She opened her eyes to stare at a muscular man wearing a black Gi with a red sash for a belt. When he turned his head to look at her, Videl got a good look at his face. He was very handsome, with gold hair and green eyes. The Gold Fighter smiled at her and she felt weak in the knees. _Wow… why do I feel like this? _She asked herself. _I've never felt like this before!_ She looked up at the Gold Fighter and watched as he dropped all the bullets that were shot at her. He than fazed out. Everyone was looking around to see if they could find where he went.

"THERE!" someone yelled, pointing a finger toward the side of the building where some other criminals were holding a very young girl hostage.

Everyone watched as the Gold Fighter punched the guy holding the girl, kicked the other who went to shoot him, then grabbed the young girl and fazed out once again, this time, reappearing in front of the police. He put the girl down and turned towards the people holding the mayor hostage. They were frozen with fear. One of then put their gun to the mayor's head, signalling that if the Gold Fighter came any closer, he would kill the mayor.

The Gold Fighter raised his hand and a small ball of light appeared. Everyone was silent. The Gold Fighter lightly tossed the ball of light toward the mayor. It slowly floated through the air. When it was floating directly above the mayor, it split into 4 and one ball hit each of the gunmen holding the mayor hostage. The gunmen fell to the ground unconscious, and the balls of light disappeared. The mayor was free and everything was back to normal.

The Police ran towards the mayor making sure he was okay. He was unharmed.

Police and bystanders were surrounding the Gold Fighter, thanking him. Eventually, everyone cleared out and returned to their lives. Gohan looked around and saw Videl was leaning against a nearby tree. When she saw that he was looking at her, she walked over to him, her heart pounding in her chest. She still didn't know why she felt like this.

"Thanks for saving me" she said.

"You waited around just to thank me?" Gohan was surprised.

"Yeah. Normally I wouldn't, but you saved my life and I couldn't just not thank you"

He smiled at her. "Well don't mention it. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you around!" With that, Gohan took to the skies. When he looked down he saw that Videl was watching him fly away. _Maybe she's not such a bitch after all. _

As Videl watched the Gold Fighter fly away, she walked back to the tree she was leaning on before and leaned against it again. She sighed. _Why do I feel like this? He was so nice and hot too, which is a bonus. I can't be having feeling for the Gold Fighter, it's not like me! Videl Satan doesn't get feelings for anyone! Plus, i've only just met him!_

Videl looked at her watch and decided it was time for her to get back to school. The whole time she was in her jet, she was thinking about the Gold Fighter. _Okay, okay, if it will stop eating me up inside, I'll admit it. I have a crush on the Gold Fighter. There, happy? Oh, of coarse im not happy. I'm Videl Satan, im not supposed to get feelings for people. I mean sure I love my family and my friends, but I never felt anything like this before! I only met him today! I'm going to have to tell someone. _

When Videl got back to Orange Star High, there was only 10 minutes of school left, so she decided to wait under the tree for Erasa to come out. She had decided to talk to Erasa because she was her best friend and the most likely to keep this a secret. Sharpner would just laugh at her and Gohan… well Gohan wasn't really her friend, he was more an acquaintance. He was mostly Erasa's friend.

*BRINGGG*

As the bell rang, Videl watched as students began to poor out of the school. Soon, Erasa and Sharpner came out. When they spotted Videl under the tree, they went to talk to her.

"Hey Erasa, Sharpner. Where's Gohan?" asked Videl noticing Erasa's nerdy friend wasn't with them.

"Gohan? Well he went to the bathroom soon after you left and he never came back. He is in so much trouble tomorrow!" Erasa answered.

"Don't you guys think it's a bit strange that someone as nerdy as Gohan would skip school?" asked Sharpner. "I mean, isn't it like… the only thing nerds like?"

"Gohan's not a nerd Sharpner," Erasa cut in, "even if he pretends to be, I don't think he's a nerd, I think he's just smart"

During their whole conversation, Videl was thinking that Sharpner was right. "It is weird that Gohan would cut school. I mean he is a nerd, it's just something that you would never expect of Gohan. Plus, he only started school yesterday, it's a little early to be skipping clases" She said stating her opinion. "You know, I think he's hiding something"

"Oh no…. Videl thinks someone hiding something." Erasa mocked. "Now you're not going to stop until you find out what it is"

"Okay, then I guess you're not curious and aren't going to help me!" Videl said walking away.

"Wa- wa-wa-wa wait!" Sharpner said running after Videl dragging Erasa behind him. "We want to know what he's hiding too. We'll help you"

"I knew you would. But first I have to talk to Erasa alone" Videl looked at Erasa and Erasa understood.

Together they walked back to the school and sat on a bench just outside of the door while Sharpner sat under a tree far out of ear shot.

"Okay Videl, spill"

Videl went on to tell her friend about the feelings she was having towards the Gold Fighter. Erasa was shocked that Videl actually had a crush on someone. She was also glad that she had told her.

"But I thought you liked Gohan?" Erasa remembered how much Videl was hounding Gohan with questions (which he never answered) and thought that this was Videls was of showing she liked someone.

"WHAT! NOOOO! To be honest I can't stand Gohan. I mean he's really hot and all, but he's just too nerdy and friendly all the time. He's so unlike the Gold Fighter."

After Videl and Erasa had finished talking and laughing, they went back to find Sharpner wrighting down ideas as how to discover if Gohan was hiding something or not!

Please Review


	7. Plan A

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 7: Plan A**

After saving the mayor, and after Videl had thanked him, Gohan decided to leave and head back to school. When he was almost there, he stopped in mid flight and floated there, staring off into the air in front of him. _I hope that's not who I think it is! _Gohan then changed directions and flew off to Kami's lookout so he could get a better sense of the earth.

When he got there, a surprised Piccolo came up to him.

"What are you doing here kid?" he asked. "I though your mother sent you to school?"

"She did…." Gohan was distant, not really paying attention to what Piccolo was saying. He was concentrating on the world below him.

"Well Gohan, I never thought that you would skip school!" stated Dende who was just noticing that Gohan was there. "What are you doing?" He watched as Gohan eyed the earth below.

"Nothing….. I just wanted to check something!" He turned around to face Piccolo and Dende, who were both staring at him. They were both wondering why Gohan was acting like his normal self again when a second ago, he was completely absorbed in the world underneath them.

"Don't worry guys, everything's fine" he said. _I think......_

"Well I know everything's fine. Are you alright Gohan?" asked Dende.

"I'm fine. Anyways, I better get going"

Before he jumped off the side of the lookout, he turned back to Piccolo and Dende.

"PLEASE don't tell my mom I was skipping school." He then jumped off and flew away, leaving Dende, and even Piccolo, laughing at his request. But of course they knew that if they told Chichi, then Gohan would kill them. He did have the capability, and everyone knew it.

As Gohan was flying through the air, he looked at his watch. There was 15 minutes left of school. _What's the point in going back? I'll be in just as much trouble tomorrow as I am now! _Making up his mind, Gohan flew toward the mountains, far away from his house, to do some training. As he was flying he couldn't help but think back to what he thought he sensed. _Well I couldn't sense it when I was on top of the lookout, and Dende said he knew everything was fine so there's nothing to worry about! I was probably just imagining it. I think all I need is a really good spar!_

With that thought in his mind, Gohan changed directions once more, and headed towards Capsule Corp.

When he landed, he went back to his normal black hair and black eyes and walked through the front door.

"Gohan?" asked Bulma. "What are you doing here? I thought school didn't end till 3:00!"

"Well..... let's just say that I saved the mayor at city hall and I **didn't** get back early!" he winked at Bulma and headed to the gravity room where he could sense Vegeta. Bulma watched as Gohan walked away.

"Don't worry, I won't tell!!" she called after him. Still with his back to her, he raised a hand in thanks.

While all this was going on, Videl had been talking to Erasa about her crush on the Gold Fighter. When they were done talking, they had gone back to Sharpner to see he has come up with some ideas as how to reveal if Gohan was hiding something.

Together, they decided to go to West City, and sit in the very nice park. Everyone knew this park and it was very well kept because it was only a couple blocks away from the famous Capsule Corp.

When they finally got to West City, which only took 10 minutes by car, they went to the park, bought some ice cream, and sat down on an empty bench.

"Okay Sharpner, what's the plan?" asked Erasa. After Videl and Sharpner had finally convinced her how weird it was that Gohan would just ditch school, and in the middle of class at that, she too became curious to know if Gohan was hiding something.

"Well, have you guys noticed that we don't really pay much attention to him?" he asked.

"We pay attention to him!" Erasa stated. Even though she wanted to know what Gohan was hiding, he was still her friend.

"That's not what I mean" Sharpner continued. "I mean, we don't know anything about him, none of his habits or body language that might tell you something about him."

"Well we have only known him for 2 days! And how will watching Gohan help us find his secrets?" asked Videl. She knew it wasn't a good idea to let Sharpner make a plan.

"Easy, it's like when you see someone tapping their foot to a rhythm- it means they're into music or how if you watch people and they chew on things- they're really nervous about something"

"I think I see" said Erasa, understanding. "So if we just watch Gohan for a while, then we might pick up something that will lead us to our next step."

"Exactly! We have to look at the small details to get the big picture!"

Videl was starting to get it. She had once noticed that her maid was stealing from her when she noticed her stuffed pockets. _Wait… is that the same thing? _Okay, so Videl still didn't really get how watching Gohan would help but she agreed anyways.

"So it's all settled. Whenever we're with Gohan, act normal but watch for the small things. Then next tuesday, a week from now, we'll make our next move."

After they we're done planning, they sat there for a while talking about school, Gohan and the Gold Fighter and other random topics. When Erasa had managed to pulled Videl into a conversation about girl stuff, Sharpner was people watching.

"Well speak of the devil!"

Erasa and Videl stopped their conversation and looked at Sharpner who was pointing to a tall, black haired young man buying an ice cream and handing it to a small boy at his leg with lavender hair.

Well chapter 7 is up. Please review.


	8. Observations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 8- Observations**

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were watching Gohan from their bench.

"Hey Erasa, didn't Gohan say he lived in the 439 mountain area?" asked Sharpner.

"Yes"

"Then why is he in West City?" asked Videl.

"And with a kid?" Sharpner asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

As Gohan stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk away with the purple haired boy- Videl, Erasa and Sharpner all jumped off their bench and ran towards him.

"Hey Gohan!" they all called after him.

Gohan stopped walking and turned his head to see who was calling him. The little boy did the same.

When Gohan turned his head, he saw his 3 friends running towards him. When they were close enough to get a good look at Gohan's face however, they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Gohan, what happened to you?" asked Erasa looking very worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

"She means your cheek!" Videl chimed in. She too looked a little concerned.

Gohan raised a hand and felt along his cheek. He then felt the large cut that was still bleeding a little.

"Is it really that noticeable?" he asked them. Trunks had assured him that no one would notice it!

"Yes. How did you manage to do that Brains?" Sharpner asked.

"He was fighting!" said the little boy at Gohan's leg, still licking his ice cream. Everyone looked at him.

"Gohan, you were in a fight?" asked Erasa wondering if it was true.

"Well……"

"If you think Gohan looks bad then you should see….." Gohan flicked Trunks in the back of the head to make him shut up. However, no one noticed.

"Hey Gohan, who's the kid? He clearly doesn't know what he's talking about" Sharpner cut in. "Like you could ever be in a fight!"

"This is Trunks" said Gohan, ignoring Sharpners last comment.

"What do you mean I don't know what I'm talking about? I know perfectly well...." Trunks was cut of by Gohan flicking him in the back of the head once again. Trunks finally understood that he wasn't to say another word.

Videl then leaned a little closer to Gohan.

"Is he yours?" she asked in a hushed, serious voice.

Trunks looked up to Gohan and Gohan's eyes widened.

"WHAT!!!! NOOOO!!!! I'm just watching him for a while"

"So he's not yours?" Sharpner asked just so he could see Gohan flip out again.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! How could he possibly be mine? He's 7! Do you honestly think I went sleeping around when I was 10?"

"I was just making sure" stated Videl as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

"Well I didn't think he was yours Gohan" said Erasa. "You're not like that"

"You're right Erasa, I'm not" Gohan said as he sent an offended look towards Videl.

Trunks had no idea what they were talking about and he was beginning to get bored.

"Gohan, can we go?"

Everyone looked down at Trunks.

"Sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" Gohan and Trunks then turned back around and continued walking away.

At the mention of school, the three left standing there suddenly realized that they hadn't asked Gohan where he went during school that day. Now they really felt stupid. Also, during there whole conversation, the 3 had been secretly observing Gohan, watching for any significant actions. They had found none. Finding out Gohan's secrets was going to be harder then they thought.

"Hey Gohan, what did that girl mean when she asked if I was yours?" asked a curious Trunks as he walked beside Gohan.

"Nothing at all Trunks"

"Common Gohan, im not stupid you know. I know she meant something!"

"Tell you what, if you let this go and never mention it to anyone, I'll buy you another ice cream. Deal?"

"Deal" Trunks and Gohan then proceeded to walk to another ice cream vendor on the other side of the street.

The next day, Gohan woke up wondering how much trouble he would be in for ditching school the other day. But he had more important things to worry about right now, like getting to school on time. Once again, Gohan was late.

When he walked into class 5 minutes after the bell, Gohan noticed that it was so quiet that not even Saiyan ears could pick up a noise.

"Gohan Son, may I asked to where you went yesterday?" asked Mr. D.

"Well you see, after I left I really didn't feel good so I went home" Gohan lied rubbing the back of his neck and flashing a grin.

"Well Gohan, seeing as it's your third day here, I wont give you a detention but next time, you have to tell the office when you go home sick. And try not to be late anymore"

At the teachers' last comment, the class began to snicker and Gohan went up to his seat.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner all knew that Gohan had lied because they had seen him at the park with Trunks and he seemed perfectly healthy, but they decided not to ask where he went because they knew he wouldn't tell them.

When Gohan sat down, they all looked at him. What they saw, or more what they didn't see, made them gasp. The large cut that was on Gohan's cheek the other day was completely gone, there wasn't even a scar.

All three noticed this. They looked at each other and knew they were all thinking the same thing- _What the hell?_

As the days went on, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner continued to observe Gohan. They didn't really find much but when they did notice something, they wouldn't ask him. They had agreed earlier to keep there findings to themselves and not ask Gohan any more questions. They all had to agree, they were enjoying their little project!

Gohan, on the other hand, didn't notice that everything he did was being observed. He did noticed, on the other hand, that there seemed to be much more crime going on nowadays. Twice, and sometimes three times a day, Videl was pulled out of school to go help the police. Gohan couldn't leave class that much to help her, or else people would definitely get suspicious, so whenever he heard the police talking to Videl through her watch, he would sense how strong the villains were and he would decide whether or not she needed help. The Gold Fighter only had to make an appearance a couple of times to help her.

Very soon, it was Friday, and everyone was waiting for the final bell to ring, especially Gohan.

Yesterday, Bulma had told Gohan to come by Capsule Corp. before he went home on Friday. When Gohan asked why, Bulma said she had a surprise for him. This made Gohan curious.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang and every student of Orane Star High was outside within a matter of minutes.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner had plans to go to the movies and hang out for the rest of the night.

"Think we should invite Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"Erasa…" whined Videl. "I thought this was just going to be the three of us!"

"Well Videl, I see you're not liking the new boy" Sharpner stated the obvious.

"He's just weird" said Videl.

"He's not that bad" continued Sharpner. "I think he's way too smart for his own good though"

"Fine, we'll ask him if he wants to come" said a reluctant Videl. She didn't like Gohan very much and everyone knew it, even Gohan.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner saw Gohan running out of the school.

"Why is Brains so eager to leave school? I mean where can a nerd be going on a Friday?" asked Sharpner.

When Gohan ran right past them, Erasa called out his name. Gohan stopped running and spun around, skidding across the ground.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" asked Videl

"A friends house. She said she had a surprise for me!" They could all see that Gohan was excited. He turned around and continued running away.

"Well I guess he doesn't want to come" said Erasa.

**Whats the surprise? Read the next chapter and find out!**


	9. The Bike

Note: Does anyone really read the notes?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song One-X by Three Days Grace.

**Chapter 9- The Bike **

_We are the ones,  
__We get knocked down,  
__We get back up  
__And stand above the crowd,  
__We are one. _

(A/N: This is the chorus of the song called One-X by Three Days Grace. I didn't like the song when I first heard it but it grew on me. Anyways, these lyrics just remind me of the Z Fighters. They all fight for the same thing and fight together, when they fail, they keep trying and stand up for the earth.)

"Hey Erasa?" asked Sharpner as they all watched Gohan run away. "Did Gohan say he was getting a surprise from a GIRL?"

"Well he did say 'she'," Erasa answered.

"I didn't think a nerd such as Brains knew any girls!"

"Well I for one am curious as to what Gohan's so excited about" Videl said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

After Videl had said this, she, Erasa and Sharpner all looked at each other with the same look in their eyes. They then ran off after Gohan.

_Wow this is taking a while!_ Thought Gohan as he slowed down and continued to walk for a couple of blocks. He would have flown to Capsule Corp. after he left Videl and the others but after a couple of minutes, he could sense that they were following him. He would have just flown off the roof of the school in the first place but Bulma told him to take his time, so he decided to take a longer way to Capsule Corp.

Gohan then stood on the side of the road and hailed down a taxi to take him to West City. _This will get them off my trail._

Videl, and her 2 fellow spies, were watching Gohan from a safe distance. He had finally stopped running after about 15 minutes of running non stop at a pretty fast pace.

"How...can...he...run...without...dying" Erasa asked as she put one hand on he knee as her other hand held the cramp that had formed in her stomach. Videl was out of breath, but she was not hunching over like Erasa. Sharpner had his hands on his knees as well but he wasn't dying like Erasa was.

They continued to follow Gohan as he walked away. When he stopped walking and stood at the side of the road, Videl and the others watched as he raised his hand. He put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle (A/N: You know the thing people do at sports games and stuff). Videl, Erasa and Sharpner watched as a taxi stopped right in front of him and he climbed in.

Sharpner pulled out his silver car and decapsulized it. They all quickly got into the car but it was too late. Gohan was gone.

"Does anyone know where he was going?" asked Sharpner as he sat at the steering wheel.

"He was heading towards West City!" Videl said quickly and Sharpner put his foot on the gas.

Gohan sat in the cab. It then pulled up in front of Capsule Corp and Gohan paid the driver and climbed out. He was so excited to know what Bulma had, that he had completely forgotten about Videl and the others. He knew that he had lost them. He just didn't know that they were driving around West City looking for him.

Gohan went up to the front door of Capsule Corp. and tried to open the door.

"What the hell?" he asked out loud. The door was locked. It was never locked. Bulma had told Gohan many years ago that he didn't have to knock every time he can over and that he could just walk right in. So Gohan, for the first time in a long time, knocked on the front door of Capsule Corp. and waited.

Finally, Bulma opened the door.

"Hi Gohan" she said cheerfully. Trunks was at her side shaking impatiently. He was excited too for some reason.

"Hey Bulma, Trunks. Why was the door locked?"

"We couldn't have you in the house because we were putting final touches on your surprise" Trunks explained as Gohan looked at him.

"Let me explain" said Bulma. All three walked further out into the front yard. "Remember the I.O.U we gave you for your 17th birthday?"

"Yeah" Gohan remembered opening a small box on his birthday. Inside was a small white card that said 'I.O.U from Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks'. Bulma had then explained that she had no idea what to get for a 17 year old boy. Gohan really didn't care though. He was just happy that Bulma let him come over whenever he wanted to use the gravity room.

"Well the other day when you brought Trunks back from the park," Bulma went on, "I had to listen to him complain that since your powers are supposed to be hidden, you guys had to walk everywhere. He then said that we should give you a car for a late birthday present and that got me thinking. Your mother let you get a licence when you turned 16 right?"

"Yeah, I got a license to drive a car and a license to drive any kind of bike" Gohan explained.

"Can I see the bike license?" asked Bulma.

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and took out his license and handed it to Bulma who started to examine it.

"By the way Gohan, it's called an M license" Bulma explained. Gohan noded showing he understood and Bulma went back to examining the license.

"Nice picture Gohan. Very few people look good on their licence!" She turned the little card over and read the back of it.

"Good" she handed his licence back and he put it away.

"Ready for your gift?"

"Of course" he said with excitement in his voice. Trunks was beside him looking just as eager for Gohan to open his gift.

Just then, Vegeta came out of the house holding a capsule. He tossed it to Gohan who caught it and stared at it.

"Well go on Gohan, open it" said Trunks.

Gohan pressed the button on top of the capsule and tossed it a couple feet away.

Out popped a very sleek, black, shiny motorcycle. On the seat was a matching black helmet.

"We all added something to it" explained Bulma. Gohan tore his eyes away from his new ride to look at her. "Trunks came up with the idea, I made it, and Vegeta wouldn't let us see what he added to it" She then looked at Vegeta who was just standing there with his arms across his chest.

"Go look at the side" he ordered to Gohan.

Gohan walked around and looked at the side, followed by Trunks. On the side, 'One-X' was written in red and light grey letters.

"One-X?" asked Bulma who had gone around to see what the two boys were gawking at.

"We are the ones, we get knocked down, we get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one!" Gohan and Trunks said in unison.

"It's a song. The chorus became a saying that the Z Fighters say to themselves in tough battles!" explained Vegeta to his wife. He then turned towards Gohan, "That's so you don't forget who you are!"

"Thanks guys. I love it."

"I checked your licence and you're allowed to drive a homemade motorcycle. Also, the bike is Saiyan proof, so you can't destroy it" Bulma explained.

"Gohan, can we ride it?" asked Trunks who was bouncing up and down.

Gohan turned to Bulma with a huge smile on his face, not wanting to wait to ride his new bike. Bulma nodded her head yes, signalling that he could take Trunks.

Gohan walked up to the bike with Trunks right behind him. He picked up the helmet.

"I know you don't need a helmet Gohan because your head is so thick, but it's the law in the city, so you have to wear it. There's an extra helmet in the front slot by the handle bars for any one you might want to give a ride to. I've made it so it immediately adjust to the persons head," explained Bulma, "both helmets can be capsulized and stored in the slot".

"Thanks Bulma!" Gohan picked up Trunks and put him on the back seat of the bike. He took the extra helmet from the slot and opened it to reveal another black helmet. He put the helmet on Trunks'head. True to Bulma's word, the helmet fit him perfectly. Gohan then sat in front of Trunks. He turned his head to look at the lavender haired boy. "Hold on tight." Trunks put his small arms around Gohan's waist. Gohan put on his own helmet, started the bike and went zipping off through the city.

Gohan slowly pulled up beside a silver car at at red light. He lifted the visor of his helmet, revealing most of his face, and turned to look at Trunks. Trunks had also lifted his visor to look back at Gohan.

"You doing alright back there Trunks?" Gohan asked his young passenger.

"Yup" Trunks replied with a huge smile. He was enjoying himself. They both put there visor's back over there face and sped off when the light turned green.

The passengers in the silver car were just staring after the bike that had just took off.

"Was that Gohan?" they all asked at the same time.

Uh Oh! Has Videl, Erasa and Sharpner discovered that Gohan is not such a nerd as they thought? Find out in the next chapter.

Also, here in Canada when you get a license you can get a G1 which allows you to drive a car (then you move on to G2 and finally your G- all have different rule). If you want to ride a Motorcycle then you need a M license.


	10. Plan B

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 10- Plan B**

It was Sunday night.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner had spent the whole weekend together at Videl's house. On Friday night they had decided to do this so they could make plans. After they saw Gohan ridding a motorcycle, they KNEW he was hiding something. Now they were all really curious about what.

Earlier in the week, they had decided that they would meet in a week to discuss their observations, but they had decided to do it early.

"Okay Erasa, you go first." Videl told her friend as they all sat on the couch in her living room.

"Well, the only thing I really noticed is he loves too eat."

"Well I noticed that he rubs the back of his neck a lot whenever he's nervous or put on the spot." Sharpner explained. He had noticed this when they asked Gohan how he got the cut on his cheek.

"That's all you guys noticed?" asked Videl.

The other two nodded their heads.

"Well did you discover anything?" asked Sharpner.

"Actually yes," said Videl. "Have you ever noticed whenever he gets into trouble at school he just smiles at the teachers and they let him off the hook? Even if it's to a guy teacher, he still doesn't get in trouble. He can get anything he wants by just grinning at someone and he knows it!"

Erasa and Sharpner stared at her. Not because they thought she was crazy, but because when they thought about it, they realized that she was right. On Gohan's second day of school, he had just grinned at the teacher and he was told he wouldn't get a detention.

"Oh my god! You're right!" Erasa said as she jumped off the couch and began paceing in front of Videl and Sharpner. "I think the next thing we have to do is get into his house, this way we can see what his personal life is like."

Videl and Sharpner agreed to this. Some people usually don't act they same way as they do when they're in their own home.

"So how are we going to get into his house?" asked Sharpner, "We're not going to break in are we?"

"Relax Sharpie, we'll find a way to get him to invite us," replied Videl.

After some long hours of planning, the three still didn't have a sure plan of getting into Gohan's house. They decided to give up for the night and try thinking of something tomorrow after school.

"Soooo...?" said Erasa.

Videl looked at her friend who was lying on the foldout bed beside her own bed. He two friends were going ot stay the night at her house and they were all going to head to school together in the mourning. They had gone to bed an hour ago, but Videl and Erasa had stayed up talking about girl things. They usually didn't do this because Sharpner was always with them, but now he was downstairs in the guest room.

"So... what?" asked Videl.

"The Gold Fighter?"

"What about him?" Videl's heart skipped a beat just by the mention of his name, well, title. Videl had tried to ask the Gold Fighter what she could call him the last time she saw him, but he was already gone.

"Well, you two fight crime together. You'd be a perfect couple. Are you going to make a move?" asked Erasa.

"Well... I do like him but I don't think I could do that." She replied.

"Why not?"

"Well my dad said I could only go out with someone who could beat him in a fight."

"Oh Videl" Erasa said while shaking her head, not that Videl could see her or anything, they were in the dark. "You can't tell me you don't think the Gold Fighter would win against your dad? We both know he would crush Hercule! And since when did you start following your dad's rules?"

"Fine, you caught me. That's just my excuse. I just never get a chance to talk to the Gold Fighter. I don't know anything about him"

"Well, we'll just have to fix that" said Erasa. Videl was confused.

"I thought you were trying to set me up with Gohan?"

"Well I was planning on it, but your right, Gohan is a little too nerdy for you"

"You got that right" with that said, both girls turned over in their beds.

_Maybe Erasa's right, _thought Videl, _maybe I should make the first move! I mean, if I want anything to ever happen between us_, _I've got to do something. _

Videl lay in her bed for a while thinking about the Gold Fighter. Finally she came to a decision. _Next time I see the Gold Fighter, I'm going to kiss him!_

Monday went by pretty fast for Gohan. Now that he had a new motorcycle, he didn't have to fly everywhere, so he was saving energy. He was also teaching Goten how to be 'cute' to get out of any kind of trouble from an adult. Goten, just like Gohan was when he was young, was a natural at looking cute. However, when Goten had ripped one of Gohan's Gi's and tried to use the puppy eyes, they didn't work on Gohan, because Gohan knew better. All in all, Gohan was really happy.

Someone wasn't happy though, and Gohan noticed.

Videl was being called out to crime almost every second that day. Gohan could sense that her energy was getting weaker and she was really tired.

When school ended, Gohan went back to his house, hoping that if more crime was to happen, that Videl would be able to handle it. After all, she wasn't sitting two seats beside him when he was at home, so he had no way of knowing where the crime was going on. Every couple of hours though, Gohan would channel into Videls energy too see if she was alright.

Soon the day was over and the entire city went to rest, even Gohan. However, one person was still up and about.

Videl was still being called out to fight crime during the late hours of the night.

The next day, Tuesday, went by pretty fast as well.

Gohan was having another good day, but he could see Videl was incredibly tired. She wasn't being called out to fight crime as much today but she still had to stay awake during class.

Finally the final bell rang.

Since their last class was gym, everyone was waiting in the hall beside the change rooms. They were half way towards the exist when the teachers yelled out over the noise of shuffling feet.

"Tomorrow, you'll get a mark update telling you your marks in all your classes!" he said.

Everyone sighed at hearing the news that they were going to be told whether or not they were passing or failing their courses.

_Well I don't have to worry, _thought Gohan, _I know im passing everything!_

With that in mind Gohan slipped down another hallway and headed towards the back of the school.

When he got to the back, he pulled out his capsuled motorcycle and decapsulized it. He got on and rode away toward West City. Today, he had to watch Trunks after school. Vegeta wanted to work in his gravity room and Bulma wanted to work in her lab without being disturbed by their son.

Everyone in the front of the school watched as a mysterious guy rode by on a very sleek motorcycle. They all wondered who it was. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner knew.

It was 10 o'clock at night and Gohan was just starting to leave Capsule Corp. He had decided to fly home since it was late and his mother was probably wondering where he was.

As he was flying over Satan City, he sensed a very weak Videl fighting some people who were stronger then her. Gohan decided that she needed some help.

He transformed in a Saiyan and pressed the button on his watch. Within a couple of seconds, he went from Gohan to Gold Fighter.

Videl was about to give up in her fight when she saw the Gold Fighter appear.

After a couple punches, the Gold Fighter finished off the crooks. (A/N: I know that sounds cheesy)

After the police had finished congratulating the Gold Fighter, and they all left, Videl and the Gold Fighter were left alone.

After he had saved her, Videl had gone and sat against a nearby tree to rest. However, soon she was having immense trouble keeping her eyes open. She was now fighting not to fall asleep in the open, late at night.

Gohan noticed that Videl's ki was decreasing, so he looked in her direction to see that she was so tired, that she was trying not to fall asleep against a tree.

He decided to help her out so he began to walk towards her.

**Well here's chapter 10. please review.**


	11. The Kiss

Note: This chapter contains a make out scene, nothing seriously gross or anything. I won't be going into a lot of detail because I'll let you use your imagination. Also, remember, they're all 17.

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 11- The Kiss**

The Gold Fighter slowly walked up to Videl. When he was close enough, he could see what she was wearing. Videl was wearing different clothes then the ones she was wearing at school that day which meant she had probably gone home and changed. Videl was wearing baggy grey sweat pants and a tight white t-shirt. The thing Gohan noticed however, was that the shirt had a low cut neckline. It wasn't that low, Gohan had seen Erasa wear shirts much lower, but it was low for Videl. Also, Videl's black hair wasn't in the two usual pigtails but she had let it down to fall over her shoulders.

_She should dress like that more often_, Gohan thought to himself, _she looks much better with her hair down. _

When Gohan was standing right in front of Videl, he knelt down and looked at her straight in the eye (if he didn't, he knew his gaze would start to drift somewhere else). He saw that she was staring right back at him.

"I'm going to help you!" he told her.

"How?" She asked. _Great, this is perfect. Now I can spend some time with him. Then I'll find the right time to kiss him!_

"I'm going to take you home!" answered Gohan. All of a sudden, he picked her up bridal style. She was so surprised that she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Ready?" asked Gohan. Videl looked at him curiously.

"Ready for what?" she asked. Without warning, Gohan shot up into the air. Videl was so shocked that she squeezed his neck even harder.

Gohan was having trouble breathing so he had so say something.

"Hey Videl?" he said gasping for breath. "Think you could loosen your grip a little?"

"Huh…" Videl noticed that she was strangling the Gold Fighter. "Oh sorry" she loosened her grip.

Flying through the air made Videl feel more awake. It was then she realized how high they were. She was scared of being so high of the ground so she buried her head into the Gold Fighter's neck.

"Don't be scared Videl. Look!"

Videl looked out at the city and saw how pretty it was. She realized that the Gold Fighter wasn't going to drop her or anything so she relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

"So where do you live?" asked Gohan.

Videl didn't want to let go of his neck so she nodded her head in the direction of her house. "It's the big blob of light over there".

Gohan and Videl continued to fly in silence for a couple of seconds. Videl decided to break the silence.

"Hey Gold Fighter?" Videl said, ready to ask something she wanted to know for a while. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope" Gohan answered not really paying attention to the question.

"I see." Videl was excited. Now she could kiss him without feeling guilty. "What can I call you?"

This time Gohan was paying attention to the question but he didn't know how to answer. "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't want to keep calling to the Gold Fighter, I need a name to call you"

"Well...Ummmm..." Gohan didn't know what she could call him, then he thought of the future Trunks and what he called him. "Well an old friend of mine calls me G sometimes, I guess you could call me that"

"Is that the name of your secret identity?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a super hero. Don't you have a secret identity for your everyday life?"

"Ohhh I see" Gohan understood the question; he just didn't know what to tell her. "Well… I am the secret identity!"

"Huh?" now Videl was confused.

"I'm a normal person, the Gold Fighter is the secret identity I made so no one would know who I really am."

Videl was shocked.

"You mean you're a normal person and this is the disguise?"

"Yup… Is that a shock?"

"Yes…. Everyone thinks that the Gold Fighter is the real you and that your secret identity is a normal person." Videl was a little disappointed. _How can I kiss him now that I know he's someone who I might know. _She looked at the Gold Fighter's face and her heart started to beat faster. _Oh yeah, that's how. I don't think I know anyone as handsome as he is! _

Very soon, Gohan, still holding Videl, was floating outside of Satan Mansion.

"Which room is yours" he asked.

Videl directed him to the right window. He was still holding her as she opened it and he flew into the window and landed on the soft carpet in her room.

_I don't have much time left to kiss him! _She thought._ After he leaves, who knows when I'll get another chance like this!_

Gohan walked to the bed and he gently put her down so she was sitting on her bed with her feet dangling off the edge. When he was about to turn around and leave, Videl decided to take action.

"G, wait!" She crawled to the end of her bed where the Gold Fighter had turned to look at her. She got up so she was on her knees and looking at him face to face. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Videl decided it was time. She reached up and grabbed the front of his Gi, pulled him down a little and kissed him right on the lips.

Gohan was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there looking at Videl's closed eyes. She was still holding the front of his Gi so he couldn't go anywhere. Gohan realized that he couldn't really do anything so he decided to make the best of it. He kissed her back.

When Videl realized that the Gold Fighter was kissing her back, she let go of his Gi and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When she had raised her arms, her shirt had pulled up a little, revealing her waist. As the Gold Fighter wrapped his arms around her waist, Videl could feel his bare skin touching hers. This caused Videl to push her chest against his.

When Gohan felt Videls chest against his, he began to push his lips harder against Videl's causing her to pull back a little, lowering them onto the bed.

Gohan was fully aware of what he was doing, but he wasn't really in control.

A couple years ago, when Gohan was almost 15, Vegeta had taken him to a bar. When Gohan asked why, he said it wasn't for Gohan to drink or anything, it was to show him what his Saiyan side will do. After Vegeta had snuck Gohan into the bar without anyone noticing, he pushed Gohan towards the youngest looking person in the bar who he later found out was 16.

Gohan had always been smooth with the ladies, but he never really knew how he managed to get this girl to throw herself on him. Soon, Vegeta was watching as Gohan made out with the girl. When Vegeta thought that Gohan had gone far enough, he pulled him away and they both left, Gohan, shocked at what had just happened and Vegeta, saying something about how he had done his job.

Now Gohan was lying on top of Videl on her bed in her room.

Videl was running her fingers though his hair and Gohan's hands were slowing moving up her shirt, along her back.

When Videl felt the Gold Fighters hands moving up her shirt, she didn't object as she thought she would.

Gohan's hands finally made it up to her bra, where his fingers became intertwined in the clasp. Videl wasn't objecting to this.

With a small pinch, Gohan unhooked her bra. All of a sudden, Gohan realized what he was doing. His eyes flew open to see Videl's eyes still closed. He pulled away from Videl and jumped off the bed.

"I gotta go!" he said in a panicked voice. He then flew out of the open window as fast as he could without looking back.

Videl sat on her bed looking out the window as the Gold Fighter flew away.

She raised a hand and felt her lips, they were still tingling.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes, she got up, changed into some pyjamas, and crawled into bed. She lay there for a while, thinking about what to tell Erasa the next day. Very soon, she started to feel her eyelids closing. She was glad that she was going to bed incredibly happy, but as she lay there, a thought entered her mind: _Why did he leave__?_

**Please review!**


	12. Opportunities

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 12- Opportunities **

_Stupid…..Stupid…..Stupid…..Stupid…..  
_Gohan flew through the air, hitting the palms of his hand off his forehead.  
_How could I be so stupid? I can't believe I just did that!_

Gohan flew through the air fairly fast. He didn't know how long he had been gone, but he was sure that his mother was waiting for him. Within a couple of minutes, he could see his house and his mom standing at the front door looking very annoyed with her arms folded across her chest. Gohan took a deep breath and landed in front of his mother.

"GOHAN SON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Gohan cringed at his mothers' loud voice echoing through his sensitive Saiyan ears.

"Sorry mom, I was saving the day and it was dark and late, so I decided to help some people get home" he explained.

Gohan didn't like lying to his mother. However it wasn't completely a lie, he did help Videl get home.

"Well it's nice to know that you were being a gentlemen. Anyway, I have some news. A while ago, when I was in town, I entered a cooking contest." She explained. "The committee called back today to tell me that it's tomorrow from 9am till 6pm. Bulma said she would give me a ride, so I need you to stay home and watch Goten."

Gohan was shocked. "You mean I don't have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Nope. You better enjoy this thought Gohan, because I'll never let you have another day off school again! Now get to bed, it's very late and you have your work cut out for you tomorrow! Oh and I won't be here when you get up so I'll leave breakfast on the table for you two." With that said, Chichi turned and went back into the house to go to bed.

_YES! _Thought Gohan, _this is perfect. If I don't go to school then I won't have to face Videl. All I have to do is babysit Goten and that'll be so easy. Spar with him in the morning and it'll tire him out for the best part of the day! _

With that thought in mind, Gohan went to bed.

Videl awoke the next morning with a huge smile on her face. She rolled over in her bed to look at her alarm clock only to see that she had woken up before it had rung. She turned it off so she wouldn't have to listen to it go off later.

Videl had a shower and got dressed in a pair of fitting beige Bermuda shorts and a simple light blue t-shirt that brought out her eyes. It was a nice change from her biker shorts and large white shirt.

Videl realized that she still had lots of time before she needed to head down stairs. So, after some thinking, Videl decided to do something she had never done before.

Normally, she just put her wet hair in two pigtails but today she had lots of time. She decided to blow-dry her hair. When her hair was dry and soft, Videl noticed it was kind of pouffy, so she went in her closet and pulled out a never before used straightener.

Soon, Videl was dressed in her new clothes and had long shiny straight hair. She looked very beautiful. She headed down stairs to eat breakfast and when she was done, she bushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and left for school.

When Gohan woke up, he remembered that he didn't have to get up yet, so he rolled over and went back to sleep.

An hour later, Goten came bouncing into his room.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! What are we doing today?"

Gohan sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. "Well, first we'll eat breakfast and then how about a real spar to see how much stronger you've gotten."

"OKAY!" Goten grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him out of bed and towards the kitchen. He then shoved him into a chair.

"Hurry up and eat Gohan!" demanded Goten.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?"

"I already ate." Gohan's eyes widened. "Don't worry Gohan, I left you your share"

Gohan looked back at the table to see it was still overflowing with food. He let out a sigh of relief thankful Goten didn't eat everything.

This was a very good morning for Gohan. He had slept in and now he was doing something he had never done before. He was eating breakfast in his boxers and a black t-shirt, something his mother would never let him do.

After a couple seconds, Gohan had finished inhaling the food that was on the table. Now he was being forced into a Gi by his little brother.

"Common Goten, can't I have a shower first?"

"No. You'll just get dirty again in a couple minutes!"

Gohan realized that Goten was right so he decided to have a shower later in the day when he was done playing with Goten. He finished putting on his Gi and went outside with Goten.

Back at Orange Star High, Videl was having an excellent day. So far, in all her classes, the teachers were feeling the effects of the beautiful weather, so, not wanting to teach anything, they all gave their students work periods to work on things that they may not have handed in. In human words, this means do anything you want as long as you stay quiet. So Videl talked to Sharpner and Erasa all through class.

Now it was lunch and everyone was eating outside. Luckily for Videl, Erasa and Sharpner, no one was under their tree. As the trio ate lunch, they continued talking about various topics. The topic that seemed to come up the most often was Gohan.

"I wonder where he is today?" asked Videl.

"I never thought Gohan would miss a whole day of school!" exclaimed Sharpner

The three continued making plans on getting into Gohan's house.

They still couldn't think of anything. Little did they know that they wouldn't have to think of a plan.

While all the students were eating there lunch outside, Mr. D was talking on the phone.

"So you'll tell your brother that I called and that the student will be coming over after school today?" He asked the small child that was on the other end.

"Yep, I'll tell him" answered Goten as he talked on the phone. The man on the phone had called looking for Gohan. He would have given the phone to Gohan but he was busy making him lunch and Goten didn't want to disturb him.

"And you're sure that Gohan won't mind tutoring a student today?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Alright, just make sure Gohan knows whose coming" Mr. D was hesitant about leaving this small child responsible for giving Gohan the message, but he realized that there was nothing he could do about it.

Goten hung up the phone and started watching some tv until Gohan called him for lunch, the phone conversation slipping from his mind.

When Gohan called Goten to come eat, Goten found about a hundred or more peanut butter sandwiches of all different types on the table.

"Who was on the phone? What'd they want?" asked Gohan with his mouth stuffed with sandwiches.

"Ummmm… It was the wrong number" Since Goten didn't remember the phone conversation, he figured that it probably wasn't important.

Together, the two brothers ate lunch.

"You know Goten, you're getting stronger. How about we have another spar after lunch?"

"Okay, but this time you have to actually try. You have to use a quarter of your power, no holding back again"

"Fine, but when you get smashed to the ground, you're eating a senzu bean. I don't want mom coming home to find I killed her youngest son. Deal?"

"Deal."

With their deal made, both Son boys grabbed the remaining sandwiches and ate them on the way out of the door.

It was the last class of the day, gym. Videl's day had taken a step downwards when she failed the pop quiz in her last class, and now, they were spending their gym class doing seat work in a classroom instead of playing a sport outside. Other then that, her day was still going pretty well. That is until she was called down from her seat by the teacher.

Videl was really nervous as to what the teacher would want. She did have an idea though. Just a few minutes ago, he had handed every student a mark update page telling you what all your marks are in all your classes and tell you whether you're failing anything or not. Videl never got hers.

"Videl I would like to talk to you about your grade in your math class." Videl and the teacher walked out to the hall.

"You see Videl, you're doing great in all your classes," the teacher handed Videl her mark update. "However, your math mark has decreased considerably. You're not failing but Mr. Dixon has arranged for you to be tutored after school today. He knows you're friends with him so he called Gohan Son at lunch and someone told him he was fine with tutoring you. He'll be expecting you when you go to his house today after school"

Videl walked back into the classroom with the teacher. When she told Erasa and Sharpner what the teacher had arranged, Erasa squealed with delight.

"Don't you see Videl, this is the chance we've been waiting for. Go to Gohan's house and when you get home later, you call us over and tell us everything you learned."

After Videl thought about it, she realized that this was the perfect chance to discover Gohan's secrets.

_Prepare yourself Gohan- you won't be able to hide anything when I'm through with you!_

**Please Review.**


	13. Gohan's House

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 13- Gohan's house**

"Good luck Videl! Don't forget to tell us everything about Gohan when you get back!" Erasa said as her and Sharpner watched Videl climb into her jet copter and take to the skies.

School was finally over and Videl was now on her way to Gohan's house. She reached into her bag that was on the seat beside her, and pulled out a piece of paper that the teacher had given her earlier.

"Let's see," she said out loud, "Mt. Paoz, area 439." Videl put the piece of paper down on her dashboard so she could still see it but she didn't have to hold it.

"Wow, I didn't think Gohan actually lived in the mountains! Must be beautiful up there!" Videl really didn't know why she was talking to herself out loud but she didn't stop. It felt a little less lonely and it was making her journey seem much shorter.

"I wonder why Gohan wasn't at school today. That'll be the first thing I ask him."

Videl continued to fly her yellow copter through the clear blue skies, wondering what she was going to find when she got to Gohan's house.

Back at the Son house, Gohan and his younger brother had stopped training for a while because Goten was getting really tired. Instead, Goten wanted to wash Gohan's motorcycle (something Gohan didn't really understand). Together, the two brothers washed the filthy bike with Goten constantly asking "How did you get it so dirty, you've only had it for a little while"

After the bike was clean, Goten tried to soak Gohan with the hose. However, Gohan was much faster then Goten thought and he somehow managed to soak himself with water. Now we have a clean Goten (after Gohan through the soap at him) and a Gohan who wanted to keep training but also wanted to keep Goten clean, (their mother was coming home soon).

"So what do you want to do now squirt? I want to keep training but I want you to stay clean! Any ideas?"

"Can I watch you train if I don't get in the way?"

"Ummmm... Sure, but, why?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Maybe I can pick up some new fighting skills from watching you"

"Alright Kido, lets go up to the mountains."

Together, Gohan and Goten went up to the mountains where there was a nice large spot for Gohan to do some intense training.

"Gohan, why are we going back?" asked Goten as he followed Gohan back to the house.

"Because, I'm done training for now."

"But why? I was learning stuff" complained Goten

"Cause I'm tired. I used a lot of energy training just them, more then you could see!"

"Oh, okay. Good cause I'm tired too"

Gohan began laughing at Goten, and together, they went back to the house.

When the brothers had arrived back at their home, they both went inside.

"Goten, im going to go have a shower. Watch some TV or something and stay out of trouble."

Gohan left Goten sitting in the living room as he went to have a shower.

_Finally, _thought Videl, _I thought I was lost. _

Videl had finally found her way to the 439 area of Mt. Paoz.

"I think I'll land down there."

Videl lowered her jet copter down in the mountains a little bit south of where she saw the only house on the mountain. When she climbed out, she looked around. Trees, surrounding the large area, were scattered all over the place. Some had fallen to the ground and some were broken in half. There were small and large craters all over the ground. The place was a mess.

Videl put her copter back into its capsule and began to walk toward the area where she saw the house. She wasn't completely positive but she was pretty sure it was Gohan's house; it was the only one that was around.

On her way to the house, she noticed that she was following two sets of footprints. One set belong to a young child and the other set belonged to an older person. _Maybe these belong to Gohan. Who else would be out here?_

After a pretty long journey of jumping over logs and climbing up and down hills, Videl had made it to the house without getting dirty what so ever. Videl made her way around to the front of the house.

There, in front of the house, was Gohan's motorcycle.

_Wow,_ thought Videl, _I've never seen it up close before. _Videl went up to the motorcycle and began to circle around it. It was only then that she first noticed the One-X on the side of the bike. As Videl stood there wondering what it meant, a voice was called out from inside the house.

"Goten, bring in my bike will ya!"

Videl recognized that voice. It was Gohan. But who was Goten?

Videl realized that someone was coming outside, so she ran away from the bike and to the other side of the house where she peered around the corner to see a small boy coming out of the house. When Videl looked at the boy, she noticed that he had pitch black hair, just like Gohan.

The little boy walked up to the bike, and Videl watched as he put it back in a capsule and ran back into the house.

Videl leaned against the house and started to think. _It might be harder then I thought to discover all of Gohan's secrets. I did find out one thing though, Gohan lives with a younger person, or maybe he's just babysitting the kid. _

Videl stayed against the house for a while thinking. All of a sudden, she remembered that Gohan was expecting her and if she didn't go in soon, he'd think she wasn't coming. Videl looked at her watch; it had almost been 15 minutes since the small boy came out for the motorcycle. _Wow time really does fly by when you're thinking. Plus, it's so nice out here! _

Videl walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door. When it opened, she didn't see anyone.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Videl looked down to see the small boy had answered the door.

"Ummmm… yes. Im looking for Gohan. My teacher called earlier and said that he was okay with tutoring me today"

"Ohhh… I took that message but I never told Gohan you were coming" The little boy looked upset about not delivering the message.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. So who are you?" Videl was trying to cheer up the boy.

"Im Goten"

"How do you know Gohan?" _Here comes the answer to one secret!_

"Im his brother"

Videl was shocked. _Brother? How the hell did I not think of brother?_ As Videl smacked herself mentally, Goten ran back into the house and sat on the couch and continued watching TV. He then turned back to Videl who was still standing in the doorway.

"Gohan's in his room. It's down the hall." Goten pointed down the hall, pass the living room which was connected to the kitchen. "You'll know which room is his because he'll probably have the door closed"

Videl walked into the house and closed the front door behind her. She slowly made her way down the hall. Soon, she came to three doors. Two were open slightly to show no one was in them. The last door however, was closed. _That must be Gohan's room. Plenty of secrets in there to discover I bet!_

Videl knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She knocked again, this time harder. Still no answer. Videl gently turned the doorknob and opened the door a little.

"Gohan?" Videl whispered. "Can I come in?"

No answer.

Videl knew it wasn't polite to just go barging in people's rooms but she had secrets to discover and she needed to find Gohan, so she slowly walked into the room.

The first thing she noticed was the atmosphere. Sun was shining all over the room. Also, the window had been opened letting in a beautiful warm breeze. Videl then looked around at the décor of the room.

Videl was shocked at what she saw. With Gohan being a nerd and all, Videl was expecting him to also be a neat freak. When she walked into his room, she thought everything would be put away neatly.

Videl was looking at her feet when she walked in, so the first thing she noticed was the floor. In the middle of the room, there was a beige carpet over the hardwood floors. On the carpet, a wet towel lay there in a heap. Near the carpet, was another heap of fabric. Videl couldn't tell what it was, but whatever it was, she could tell it was covered in dirt (A/N: This is the Gi he was wearing in case you didn't get that). Further away, Videl could see Gohan's usual red pants, white shirt and black vest lying on the floor along with his school bag.

Videl looked up and around the room. On a desk, papers lay scattered in a small pile. There was a watch sitting on top of them so they didn't blow away. On the other side of the window was a tall bookshelf filled with books (that looked as though they had never been touched), pictures and other various things.

It had only been a couple seconds since Videl entered the room but she managed to take it all in before she started looking for Gohan. It didn't take very long at all to find him.

Gohan was lying on his bed, above the covers, fast asleep. One leg was stretched out straight while the other was pulled up a little so his knee was in the air and his hands were resting on his stomach. All in all, he looked very comfortable.

Videl stared at Gohan. He wasn't wearing any socks, showing his bare feet. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of red boxers could be seen peeking out from the top. His hair was visibly wet but I was still sticking up. He also had no shirt.

"..." Videl couldn't say anything. How was that Gohan? He was buff. He was wearing jean. He was looking very hot. But it was definitely Gohan.

As Videl continued to stare at the sleeping Gohan bathed in sun form the window, a thought began to enter her mind. _I'm (technically) alone in Gohan's room! Why aren't I snooping? _

With that thought in mind, Videl went over to the bookshelf and began to look at the pictures on the shelf.

**What will Videl discover in Gohan's room? Find out next chapter**


	14. Pictures

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 14- Pictures**

Videl slowly walked up to the pictures on the bookshelf, occasionally glancing at Gohan to make sure he was still asleep.

_Let's see who, or what, Gohan has pictures of. _Videl looked at the first picture that was in a line of other pictures.

Picture number one showed a younger Gohan, around the age of 12. He was smiling and holding a baby with black hair who was also smiling at the camera. Videl couldn't help but "awww" at the young boys.

Picture number two showed the previous martial arts master, Goku Son. Videl had read about him from a martial arts book and learned that he got married and had a kid. Videl was very interested in this man, so she did some research on him and discovered he was quite well known.

_I wonder why Gohan has a picture of Goku, _thought Videl. _I mean, he's a martial artist. I wonder what happened to him anyways. Last time I heard, he got married and had a kid. I wonder who his kid is anyways. Must be some other famous martial artist. I'd love to meet him thought, he should be my age. _

Videl looked back at the picture. It was then she noticed the woman in the picture. _Huh…must be his wife! _

A thought suddenly came to Videl. _Goku Son, Gohan Son, Goku Son, Gohan Son... Same last name. They must be related. Goku couldn't be Gohan's father could he? Noooo, Goku is a martial artists and Gohan is... well... not! I don't think..._

Videl let these things slip from her mind (for now) and continued along the line of pictures.

The next picture was another one of just Goku and the picture beside that was another one of Gohan and Goten in the present with Gohan holding Goten upsidown by the ankles. Beside that picture was a space, and Videl knew that a picture was missing.

Videl took a glance in Gohan's direction to see that he was still sleeping. She also took a glace to his perfectly toned upper body. _Where the hell did he get muscles like that? It takes years of intense training in some kind of sport or something to get muscles like those. Maybe he does do martial arts! I should take a picture for when I tell Erasa and Sharpner about this, otherwise they won't believe me! _With that, Videl pulled out her cell phone and took a picture using the camera.

Videl put her phone away and turned to the desk that was against the wall. On top were some papers being held down by a watch. Videl recognized it as the watch Gohan always wore at school. Beside the stack of papers was a broken picture. _Now I know where the missing picture went. _

Videl picked up the picture. I was filled with lots of people (also known as the Z gang). Before Videl could get a good look at everyone in the picture, someone came into the room causing Videl to put the broken picture frame back on the desk as fast as she could.

An older man came into the room. He had light black hair and wasn't very tall.

The man looked up and noticed Videl staring at him.

"Uh... Hi. I'm Krillin. Who are you?"

"Im Videl"

Krillin looked at Videl, then to Gohan still sleeping half naked on his bed, then back to Videl.

"Ohhhhhhhh….." a huge smile appeared on his face. "You must be Gohan's girlfriend!"

Videl's eyes almost popped out of her head and her face was redder then it had even been.

"No, no, no, no, no." she exclaimed frantically waving her hands in front of her, defensively. "I'm only here because Gohan's supposed to be tutoring me"

"Oh, sorry" With that said, Krillin turned to Gohan. "Does he know you're here?"

Videl shook her head.

"Well I'll let you wake him up then!" Krillin walked out of the room with an evil smirk on his face._This is going to be fun._

Videl was left standing in the room. Krillin had left but he had left the door open. _I'm guessing that's so he knows when Gohan's awake. Well now I HAVE to wake him up!_

Videl walked over to Gohan and leaned over him a little so she was looking at his face. However, she didn't have to do anything to wake him up. Gohan's eyes slowly began to open.

_Why is Videl in my room? I am in my room, aren't I?_ Gohan quickly sat up in his bed. Yup, he was in his room. And so was Videl.

Speaking of Videl, she was standing beside Gohan's bed with her arms folded across her chest looking down at him. Gohan could tell that she was very annoyed about something.

"What?" She just continued to stare at him.

"Why are you in my room anyways?"

"I was looking for you" she snapped. "Someone is here named Krillin, by the way"

With the mention of Krillin, Gohan jumped off his bed and ran out of his bedroom door, leaving Videl standing there.

Gohan ran into the living room where Krillin was talking to Goten about something that was on the TV. Videl soon came up behind him. Gohan, on the other hand, didn't really notice.

"Hey Krillin, what's up?"

"Well I was at the lookout a couple of hours ago and they were telling me about the last time you were up there. They said it seemed like you were looking for something. What was that all about?"

Gohan really didn't want to reveal what he sensed just yet because he wasn't a hundred percent sure, but Krillin was his friend and he decided to tell him part of the truth.

"I thought I sensed someone that shouldn't be here" Gohan took a glance at Goten who was watching the two talk. Krillin understood this as a way to say he didn't want to talk in front of Goten.

"Alright, but you better keep me updated"

"I will," Gohan was glad that they could now change the subject.

"I was wondering, why was there a girl in your room Gohan?" Krillin asked while having a grin on his face.

"Oh Videl, I almost forgot…." Gohan realized he had left her in his room. When he turned around to go and get her, she was standing right behind him.

"Oh... Hi Videl. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by the teacher. You're supposed to tutor me. Mr. D called and left a message but it never got to you"

Gohan sent a glare a Goten who was hiding behind the couch watching. He turned back to Videl.

"Alright, I'll help you. We'll work in the kitchen"

"Hey Gohan, before we start, can I ask you a couple of question?" This was Videls chance to receive the answer to some questions she had. Krillin and Goten watched on in interest.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well first, where were you today?"

"I had to babysit my brother. My mom went to some cooking thing and she can't leave him alone in the house for more then an hour or he'll distroy something," replied Gohan.

"Also, why do you have a picture of the famous Goku Son in your room?"

Gohan just stared at her like the answer was obvious.

"He's my dad!"

Videl was shocked. _He really is his dad!_ The something else accured to her, _Gohan is realted to a famous martial artist! That must mean that he does do martial arts!_

"Gohan, do you fight?"

It was then that Krillin decided to end things. It was fun to watch Gohan struggle and all, but he did value his life and Gohan was sure to kill him if he didn't step in.

"Hey Videl, all your questions might be answered soon" Gohan looked at Krillin letting out a sigh of relief. Krillin walked to the front door and was about to leave when he turned back to the three occupants of the room. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" he said to Videl and Gohan. With that, he walked out of the house.

"What did he mean?" asked Videl.

"I honestly have no clue!" Gohan didn't like the smirk that was on Krillin's face before he left.

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	15. Interesting Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 15- Interesting Evening **

Gohan and Videl were left standing in the living room.

"Well maybe we should get started!" said Gohan. He looked over at Videl. This was the first time he had gotten a good look at her and he notice how different she looked today. _She looks beautiful_, he thought. He then noticed what he had just thought and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Gohan looked down at his bare chest then back to Videl.

"I'll be right back," he walked around Videl who was following him with her eyes.

"You're not leaving me standing here. I still have more questions"

"Fine, then come with me"

Videl followed Gohan back to his room where she started to interrogate him.

"That small guy was Krillin. He was in the martial arts tournament a long time ago with Goku Son!" Videl watched as Gohan pulled a clean, plain, white t-shirt out of a drawer.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was wondering how you know him so well?" Videl now watched as Gohan pulled the shirt over his head. _Wow, he looks good in a t-shirt! Wait, did I just say that Gohan looks good? Shut up Videl, he's answering your question! _

"Well he and my dad were best friends. I met Krillin when I was very young and I grew up with him ever since then!"

Videl moved on to her next question. "How come I never knew you had a brother?"

"You never asked" replied Goan turning back to face her.

_Well I guesse he has a point there! _Videl thought as she looked Gohan in the eyes. The two of them stood there looking each other in the eyes for a few moments.

"GOHAN, I'M HUNGRY!"

THe two looked away from each other, each trying to hide a slight blush, and went back into the living room to find Goten complaining about his stomach and asking for food.

With the mention of food, Videl could hear Gohan's stomach start to growl.

"Alright, I'm hungry too. What do you want?" Gohan asked Goten.

"How about a roast?"

Gohan burst out laughing as a memory came back to him. Videl and Goten stared at him.

"Sorry, squirt. I'll probably never attempt to cook a roast ever since I over-did it once and set Dads hair on fire!"

"You set your dads hair on fire?" asked Videl.

"Well… yeah" Gohan realized that he had already admitted it so he couldn't try to deny it now. Gohan turned back to Goten who was looking disappointed. "Common Goten, you know I can't cook so you'll have to ask for something simple."

After some thinking, Goten came to a decision.

"Can you make hot-dogs?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I can," Gohan (feeling proud that he can at least make a hot-dog) went into the kitchen. A second later, he popped his head around the corner. "Hey Videl, you want a hot-dog?"

"Sure"

"Kay, stay here and watch Goten." With that, Gohan pulled his head back around the corner.

Videl thought it would only take a couple minutes to make a couple of hot-dogs but she was wrong. 15 minutes later, Gohan was calling everyone to the kitchen.

When Videl walked in the kitchen, she couldn't believe her eyes. The kitchen table was covered and pilled high with hot-dogs.

"Okay everyone, dig in!" said Gohan as he shoved a couple hot-dogs into his mouth.

After 10 more minutes (with Videl terrified that one of the Son boys was going to choke to death at the speed they were eating), the table was cleared.

"Thanks Gohan, they were great!" Goten hugged his big brothers leg.

"No problem kid, now go play or something. I have to tutor Videl for a while." At Gohan's orders, Goten ran to his room to play with his toys. Gohan turned to Videl.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Math" Videl answered as she and Gohan sat down at the table. Videl pulled out their recent math homework and they got to work.

A couple hours later, they had gone over all of Videl's homework. It was now almost 7:00 pm. Goten came into the living room where Videl was saying goodbye to Gohan at the front door.

"Are you sure you're okay to fly home in the rain?" Gohan asked. Despite the beautiful weather they were having during the day, a sudden thunder storm had come out of nowhere while Videl and Gohan were studying.

"I'm sure." Videl pulled a hooded, zip-up sweater out of her bag and put it on. She pulled the hood over her head. "Thanks for the help Gohan. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Gohan watched as she opened the door and left. Gohan went back into the kitchen to see if he could find something else to eat.

Meanwhile, back at the clearing (where she had landed earlier), Videl was getting wet. She quickly pulled out her jet copter, decapsulized it, and got in. When she was in, she lowered her hood and tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't start. Over and over again, she tried, but it just wouldn't start.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" Videl sat in her copter for a while counting her options.

Back at the Son home, Chichi had been dropped off by Bulma. Gohan and Goten told her about their day and about Videl coming to visit. Then, when Goten went to tell Chichi what Krillin had asked Gohan, Gohan kicked him under the table and interrupted.

"Krillin just came by to say hello," Gohan didn't want his mother worrying about anything, so he decided to keep his conversation with Krillin private.

After the family conversation, Chichi began to make some dinner for her hungry boys. Goten and Gohan were watching TV in the living room when everyone heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Goten as he hopped off the couch and ran to the door. When he opened the door, a very wet Videl was standing there. "Hi Videl"

With Goten's greeting, Gohan turned around to see Videl.

"Oh you poor dear," exclaimed Chichi as she rushed to pull the wet girl into the house. She handed her a towel.

"I don't mean to impose but my jet copter won't work and I don't know how to get home!" Videl said as she dried her hair with the towel. Even with her hood up, she had still gotten wet.

"So you must be Videl?" asked Chichi. Videl nodded her head. "Well it's nice to know Gohan has such a pretty friend!"

Videl blushed and she looked towards Gohan, who wasn't really paying attention.

"Anyways Videl, I think Gohan can give you a ride home, right Gohan?... Gohan?...GOHAN!"

"Huh… what?" Gohan had been pulled out of his daze.

"What are you doing?" asked Chichi. She had become worried about her sons occupied mind.

"I was just... thinking." Gohan's answer seemed distant. He had sensed it again, this time, it was stronger then it had been before. But just like the first time, it had suddenly vanished, not giving Gohan enough time to make sure it was who he thought it was.

"Gohan are you listening to me?" asked Chichi trying to gain her son's attention again.

"Yes Mom, I'm listening"

"Good. Now, can you give Videl here a ride home?"

"Sure, as long as she doesn't mind getting wet!"

Everyone looked at Videl.

"Well im already wet, what's a little more water!" Videl looked nervous about something.

"Alright Gohan, I want you to ride safely this time. I don't care how recklessly you ride when you're alone, but now you have a passenger, so be safe."

"I will Mom, common Videl"

"Don't worry sweetie, his motorcycle is 100% safer then any other motorcycle" said Chichi seeing the nervous look on Videl's face. "I made sure of that!"

Videl thanked her and turned toward the door where Gohan was putting on a black jacket and pulling the hood over his head.

Usually, Gohan would just put a Ki barrier around himself so he didn't get soaked, but Videl would think it very weird if he wasn't getting wet, so he decided to let the rain pour down on him.

Now, Gohan was standing the rain taking his bike out of its capsule. Videl was right beside him. Gohan decapsulized one of the helmets.

"I can't take your helmet" she said over the rain.

"Why not?"

"Well, what are you going to where, and it probably won't fit…" Videl was cut off by Gohan putting the helmet on her head for her. Videl was shocked to find that the helmet fit her perfectly.

Gohan climbed on his bike and revved the engine. He then took his helmet and decapsulized it and put it on his head. He raised the visor and looked at Videl.

"Well, are you coming?" Gohan looked at Videl who was just standing there. She slowly climbed on the bike behind Gohan. "You might want to hold on!" Videl gently wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and Gohan looked ahead, lowered his visor, and sped away. Once the bike was moving, Videl couldn't help but tighten her grip around Gohan. Even though he was wearing a jacket, Videl could feel his abs through his clothes and she couldn't help but blush.

Videl was holding on to Gohan for dear life as they sped down the dirt road that was on the side of the mountain. After making a sharp turn, they were no longer on the road but a smaller path that would lead them to Satan City much faster. Videl peered over Gohan's shoulder to see a small cliff up ahead. It was incredibly small but Videl knew Gohan was going to jump over it.

"Hold on!" called Gohan over his shoulder and Videl squeezed his waist even tighter. After going over the small cliff, and making a perfect landing, they continued to race down the mountain. Within minutes, they were entering Satan City.

"Where am I going?" called Gohan to Videl. Even though he had been to Videl's house as the Gold Fighter once before, he had to pretend that he had no idea where he was going. Videl gave him her address and he rode to her house.

Gohan slowed down and came to a stop right in front of her house. Videl climbed off the bike, and watched Gohan take off his helmet. She handed him her helmet and he put them back into capsules and stored them away. The rain was now pouring down on them. Videl was confused. Even thought the rain was weighing heavily down on him, Gohan's hair was still sticking up in all directions. _How weird! _She thought.

"Thanks for the ride Gohan," said Videl "You want to come in for a minute before you head back home?"

"Sure"

Together, Videl and Gohan went into the Satan mansion.

"Where have you been young lady?" cried a worried Hercule. "I was so worried about you!" Hercule came up and hugged his wet daughter.

"Don't worry Daddy, I was at Gohan's house the whole time. I called earlier and told you that!"

"Yes but when the storm started, I thought you would come straight home"

"Sorry Daddy, we lost track of time" explained Videl

"It's okay, as long as you're alright" said Hercule. "Hold on a minute! Is this Gohan?" He pointed to Gohan who was standing there nervously. He hadn't seen this man in 6 years.

"Yes, that's Gohan. Why?" said Videl.

"He looks familiar..." Hercule and Gohan make eye contact. Sudden realization came to Hercule and his eyes widened. Gohan smirked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Videl" Gohan turned around and left the house. Somehow, Hercule had recognized him from the Cell Games, even with his black hair and black eyes.

Inside the house Videl was staring at the spot where Gohan had just been. _Why did he leave so fast?_

"Videl, I don't want you hanging around with that guy anymore!" Hercule ordered.

"What? Why?"

"He's dangerous is why! Just stay away from him!" Hercule walked away leaving his daughter standing in the front hall wondering what her dad knew that she didn't.

_Gohan's not dangerous. How could anyone ever think Gohan was dangerous? I wonder why he thinks that? _Videl came to a conclusion. _He knows something!_

While trying to think what her dad knew that she didn't, Videl went to bed.

**I know it might seem weird that Hercule recognized Gohan, but I don't think he would have easily forgotten the delivery boy he saw at the Cell Games.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Revealed

Note: This chapter is really short. I didn't want to add anything else to it, because I wanted to make this effect or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 16- Revealed **

It was the middle of the night. Gohan shot up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and he was incredibly hot.

There it was. He could sense it. This time, it wasn't disappearing.

Gohan climbed out of his bed and headed towards the window. He lightly pushed it open and jumped out. It had stopped raining, but the rain had left the soil damp beneath Gohan's bare feet.

Gohan lowered his power level as low as possible. He had taught himself to make his power level go all the way down to that of an average human. When Gohan was sure his power was as low as it would go, he took to the skies. As he flew, the wind rushing past him was cooling him down. Glad he wasn't as hot as he was before, Gohan kept flying in one direction.

Secretly, Gohan was hoping that he wouldn't find anything, at least not at the moment. If he did find something, he wasn't in the right state to fight. Since Gohan had just woken up, he was still in his pyjamas, which were just a pair of pyjama pants. He had no shirt or shoes. If he did find something though, he would have to take care of it, no matter what he was wearing.

Gohan could sense the power level flickering in and out. He would have to fly faster if he wanted to make it before it disappeared. Gohan put on a burst of speed and continued heading towards the source of the power.

He was getting closer...closer...closer...

Finally, Gohan arrived at a place he never thought he would be back. It was the area of the Cell Games. The place was still a mess, with the massive crater Gohan had created with his final Kamehameha wave.

As Gohan floated there for a while thinking, he could sense someone else coming. Gohan knew who it was even thought they were still really far away. Very soon, a certain green man was coming towards Gohan.

"Hey kid!" Piccolo greeted.

"Hi Piccolo," replied Gohan.

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo looked Gohan up and down, "and in nothing but a pair of pants?"

"I woke up and I could sense him again"

"Again?"

"I've sensed him a couple of times now, but his power level would just drop of the face of the earth after a couple seconds" explained Gohan. "Last time I was at the look-out, I was trying to sense him"

"Why didn't you tell anyone who you were sensing?" asked Piccolo, a little disappointed that Gohan never told him about this.

"I wasn't sure yet and I didn't want to worry anyone"

"I see" Piccolo then looked at the worried Gohan. "You can sense how strong he's gotten can't you?"

"Yeah...Can't you?"

"Yes, but I cannot tell if he's stronger then you now!" admitted Piccolo.

"We're equal I think, that's all I can tell. I have no idea if he's powered up or anything"

Piccolo looked at Gohan. "Well, there's one thing I know." Gohan looked at Piccolo. "You're the only one who would stand a chance."

"No pressure!" said Gohan.

"Think we should tell everyone else?" asked Piccolo.

"I don't know. Maybe we should only tell the Z fighters for now. I know im not telling my mom!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Good idea kid."

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that he's showing his power level but he's not showing himself?" asked Gohan. During their whole conversation, Gohan and Piccolo had been searching the ground below them for their enemy.

"I think he's just trying to find the right time to strike. You better watch your back Gohan. If I were him, I'd be looking for revenge"

"I will, thanks Piccolo" As Gohan floated in the air beside him, Piccolo began to notice something.

"Hey Gohan, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't look good. It's pretty cool out here and you're sweating. You're also really pale!"

"I'm fine Piccolo, don't worry." Gohan tried to assure his friend. In truth, he felt kind of weird. His head was starting to pound and he felt really tired and weak.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Piccolo asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. It is really late you know."

"Why don't you head home and tomorrow after school, come to the lookout and we'll have a meeting with the Z gang"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Piccolo" called out Gohan as he flew away.

While Gohan had been floating there, he was feeling really hot. Now he was glad that he was flying home, feeling the cool wind hitting his body, cooling him down.

Gohan managed to crawl back through his window and into his room without being caught. When he climbed into his bed, he was fast asleep in seconds having a dreamless sleep.

**Here's chapter 16. Please review. **


	17. Martial Arts Class?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

**Chapter 17- Martial Arts Class?**

The next morning Videl woke up with a bunch of things she needed to tell Erasa and Sharpner. She also remembered that she still needed to tell Erasa about her night with the Gold Fighter. She didn't have a change to talk to her in private the other day because Sharpner was alwaays around.

She got up, had a shower and got dressed. She put on he usual white t-shirt and black shorts. When Videl was finally finished, she looked in the mirror. Ever since that night with the Gold Fighter, she kept her hair down most of the time. She decided this when she got a lot of people telling her how nice her hair was. (A/N: who doesn't like a compliment? =])

Very soon, Videl was on her way to school.

"Hey Videl," greeted Erasa as Videl sat in her seat beside her.

"How was Gohan's house?" asked Sharpner on the other side of her.

"Well actually, it wasn't that bad. I did discover a few very interesting things! I'll tell you later though." Videl looked at the empty seat beside Erasa. "Where's Gohan?"

"Dunno, maybe Brains is late as usual" suggested Sharpner.

The three didn't have much time to think about it as the bell rang and the teacher came in and began his lesson.

Gohan was just waking up to his brother's frowning face.

"Hey Goten"

"Hurry and get up Gohan. Mom says you're about to be late for school!"

Gohan sat up in his bed. When he looked at his alarm clock beside him, he saw that it was smashed. _Huh… I thought I crushed it earlier! _Gohan then noticed the frown on Goten's face.

"What's up kiddo, why the frown?"

"You don't look normal. Your face is really white."

Gohan got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was looking a little pale.

"Don't worry Goten, im just tired. I went to see Piccolo late last night, but don't tell mom, okay?"

"Okay!" Goten instantly looked happier at the news that Gohan was fine. After Gohan pushed Goten out of his room, he had a fast shower and got dressed.

Instead of wearing the red pants, white shirt and black vest his mother likes him to wear, Gohan just grabbed some clothes and put them on. What he grabbed was a pair of dark jean and a simple green, t-shirt.

Gohan was actually feeling a little tired so he didn't use his full speed while getting ready. He realized that even if he was using his full speed, he would still be late anyways, so he took his time. He went into the kitchen only to see his mother freaking out.

"Gohan, hurry up!" When Gohan walked into the kitchen, Chichi looked at her son's face. "You're looking a little pale there Gohan. You need to get more sleep." Chichi then looked at Gohan's clothes "What are you wearing?"

"I..."

"Never mind, you don't have time to change, you're already late" Chichi shoved a couple pieces of toasts into her son's mouth and shoved him out the door. He decided to leave his motorcycle at home for the day, seeing as he was already late and flying would be much faster.

While Gohan was flying through the air, he really considered skipping school for the day. Then he remembered that he wasn't at school yesterday. Not wanting to have to catch up in school work, Gohan decided it would be smart to go. All of a sudden, he remembered what Krillin had said: "I'll see you tomorrow!" _What did he mean by that? _Gohan wondered. However the main reason Gohan decided to go was the fact that if his mother found out, he was a dead man!

Gohan wandered into his class 30 minutes after it had started.

"Well Gohan, how nice off you to join us!" Mr. D. mocked. "You're later then usual. Everything alright, you look a little pale?"

"Yeah, im fine. Sorry im late" Gohan apologized giving his teacher a small grin. When he was about to head towards his seat, the teacher held him back.

"Hold it Gohan. Since you've been late so many times, I should give you a detention. But I don't like giving detentions so im just going to make you read something out loud"

"Ummmm... Okay" Mr. D handed Gohan a piece of paper that had been faxed to him earlier in the day. He then called the student's attention.

"Listen up everyone. I got a fax earlier from the principal and Gohan here, in his change of style, is going to read it." Everyone chuckled at Mr. D's comment.

Gohan looked down at the piece of paper and began to read the note.

"Attention to all students who may have Gym as their 4th period class. You will be attending a special Martial Arts class, hosted by two famous former martial artists. The class is 2 periods long so you have been signed out of your period 3 class. Please meet in the back field after lunch".

When Gohan had finished reading, he realize what he had just read. Many people in the class groaned because they weren't in that gym class and they didn't get to go learn Martial arts, but the few people who were, cheered.

"Thank you Gohan, you can go sit down now." Gohan walked up to his seat beside Erasa and Mr. D. pulled out another crumpled piece of paper. "The people in this class who get to be involved in that are Tyler, Quinn, Erasa, Sharpner, George, Videl and Gohan. You guys are to get changed and meet in the field behind the school."

The second Mr. D. stopped talking, everyone broke out into whispered about how lucky the 4th period gym classes were.

"Aren't you guys excited!" squealed Erasa. "I wonder who the teachers will be."

Gohan had a pretty good idea about who one of them was but he didn't know who the other would be. But if Krillin really was one of the teachers, then this would mean trouble for Gohan.

The rest of the class was a work period. During which everyone kept talking about the Martial Arts class. Soon it was second period. During that class, the teacher just talked and talked and Gohan fell asleep. Before long, though it felt like a lifetime for Gohan, it was lunch.

As usual, Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner ate lunch under the tree. They were grateful that the warm sun had dried everything from the previous day's rain.

When something you dread is coming, the time in between passes very fast. With everyone talking about the Martial Arts class, even those who weren't in it, lunch passed by way too fast for Gohan's liking. Very soon, he was being dragged out of the boys change room, in his grey sweat pants and long sleeved blue shirt, by Sharpner to meet the girls. Together, all four of them headed to the back field.

Gohan and his friends joined the rest of their class and a few of the other gym classes. The classes were pretty small, so all together there weren't a lot of people. The group waited for a couple of minutes and they began to notice something. Teachers had started bringing their classes out side to 'learn' (no doubt pressured by their students). Many people were now outside pretending to listen to their teacher when they were really watching the group. Soon, even the teachers had given up trying to teach a lesson and they too were waiting for the Martial Arts class to begin.

Gohan looked around him and notice that their principle was walking towards their group, followed by two people Gohan knew very well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our two martial arts instructors. This is Krillin. He was best friends with the former martial arts champion Goku. And this is Yamcha, aka "The Bandit". He is the present baseball star of West City"

Gohan looked at Yamcha. _I knew Krillin was probably one of the teachers but Yamcha? As if having Krillin here wasn't bad enough, but when he's with Yamcha, the two of them just love to cause me trouble! _Gohan put his attention back onto the principle.

"Any questions?" Sharpner raised his hand.

"Not that im complaining or anything, it's awesome to have Krillin and Yamcha here, but why couldn't we get Hercule and Goku?"

"Well they were the top two on the list, but Hercule said he was too busy and we couldn't find Goku anywhere so we went to the next two on the list!" Everyone seemed to be satisfied with his answer. The principal then left, leaving the group to Krillin and Yamcha.

"Alright everyone!" called Krillin. "I want you all to line up. Then Yamcha and I are going to take a look at your gym clothes to see how well you'll be able to fight in them" (A/N: they get to pick their own gym clothes).

The students lined up. In total, there were 21 people in the group. As luck would have it, Gohan ended up right in the middle, with Videl, Sharpner and Erasa on either side of him.

"I'm going to start on one end and Krillin is going to start on the other end and we'll meet in the middle. Once we've given you the ok, then you can follow us down the line" called Yamcha. Krillin and Yamcha then started walking down the line, examining each person, occasionally telling someone to tuck in their shirt or roll up their pant legs. Gohan noticed that Krillin and Yamcha kept looking at each other with smiles on their faces, then looking towards the center of the line, then back at each other. When Gohan caught their eye, they would just look away. Gohan also noticed that Krillin was carrying a backpack. Gohan stood there wondering what was in the bag.

Finally, Yamcha was examining Erasa who was on Gohan's left, while Krillin who was talking to Videl who was on Gohan's right.

"So Videl, it's nice to see you again." A couple people were fascinated by the fact the Videl had met Krillin before. Many weren't really interested because they figured the daughter of Hercule Satan probably knew lots of famous people. "Well Videl, you're good to fight. Now….."

Krillin and Yamcha were now both standing in front in Gohan. _Here it comes!_ Gohan prepared himself.

"So Gohan... Which one of these girls is your girlfriend?" asked Yamcha, catching everyone off guard, even Gohan. The only person wasn't shocked at the question was Krillin. "Common Gohan, you can't tell me you don't have a girlfriend. You've been going to this school for how long?" continued Yamcha.

"Actually Yamcha, I don't think Gohan does have a girlfriend" Krillin pitched in. "Hey Gohan, what ever happened to that Erica girl, she was nice." Krillin was refering to the girl Gohan had dated for a while.

"You two scared her away!" Gohan said. Yamcha and Krillin began to laugh. Soon, Gohan had joined in. It had been a while since the 3 of them had been together. While the 3 friends were laughing, everyone else was just watching.

"Gohan, you actually know Krillin and Yamcha?" asked Erasa.

"Yeah" answered Gohan trying to catch his breath. Everyone was shocked.

"We met Gohan when he was young" Yamcha added.

"Anyways Gohan, I knew you'd be here so I brought you something." Krillin said as he reached into the bag he was holding.

**What's in the bag? I already know but I can you figure it out? Find out next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Fighting

Note : PLEASE REVIEW! Also, good job to those people who guessed what was in the bag!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 18- Fighting**

Gohan, along with everyone else, watched as Krillin stuck his hand into the bag he had been holding. Everyone was curious as to what the famous martial artist had for the nerd, Gohan.

Slowly, Krillin pulled out a bundle of dark blue fabric.

"Krillin, you didn't..."

"Yup" Krillin was enjoying the look of panic on Gohan's face. Krillin shoved the fabric into Gohan's hands.

"What is it Gohan?" asked Erasa who was standing next to him, feeling the fabric with her fingers.

"That's Gohan's Gi" replied Krillin when Gohan didn't answer. Everyone looked at Krillin.

"What's a Gi?" asked Erasa. Most people knew what a Gi was, but Erasa didn't know much about martial arts, so it was understandable that she didn't.

"A Gi is the outfit martial artists wear when they fight. It's loose, comfy and easy to move in," replied Yamcha. Everyone was now staring at the fabric in Gohan's hands.

"Well Gohan, go put it on. Since there is an odd number of students here, you're going to help me and Yamcha," said Krillin.

"WHAT?" Gohan couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard him," said Yamcha. "We're the teachers so you have to do as we tell you!" he said, mocking Gohan. As he was grinning at Gohan, Krillin handed him the bag.

"The boots, belt and everything else are in there too. Now hurry and get changed, we don't have all day," he ordered.

Gohan took the bag, stuffed the Gi back inside, and slung the bag over his shoulder. As he walked back toward the school (mumbling complaints under his breath), Krillin and Yamcha started to laugh. They were having fun torturing Gohan.

Almost 10 minutes later, Gohan came back to the field. He was dressed in a navy blue Gi with a low v-neck. Underneath, was a red t-shirt. The outfit also came with a red belt and wrist bands. On his feet was a pair of red, white and black boots. (A/N: this is the outfit he wore in the show when teaching Videl how to fly- excluding the red shirt).

Everyone watched as Gohan walked closer.

"What's with the t-shirt Gohan?" asked Yamcha.

"It's just to stay... covered up!" Gohan replied noticing everyone was listening.

"Oh, I see" Yamcha winked at Gohan, "keeping the good stuff hidden from the ladies!"

Krillin started to laugh at Yamcha's comment. Gohan on the other hand, was just glaring at the two of them. This was when Sharpner decided to ask a question.

"Are you saying that Gohan has actual muscles under that shirt?"

Yamcha and Krillin just nodded their heads.

"Impossible. Nerd boy here is barely passing gym!" Sharpner commented.

"Nerd boy?" Krillin and Yamcha said at the same time. They both looked at Gohan, then back at Sharpner, then back to Gohan again. All of a sudden, they burst out laughing. Even Gohan started to laugh with them.

"Anyways, let's get started" Yamcha said. He then turned to Gohan. "As you can see, we've paired everyone up with a partner who is about the same level."

Gohan looked around at who everyone was paired with.

"Now I would like to know something. Who has had no martial arts experience?" asked Krillin. Most of the people raised their hands. "Who has had less then 10 years of training?" the others raised their hands, including Sharpner. Videl was the only one who never raised her hand.

"How long have you been training for Videl?" asked Yamcha.

"10 years. I started when I was 7!" she replied. Everyone seemed really impressed at how long Videl had been doing martial arts.

"10 years, not bad at all. That means you'll already know lots of thing that we're going to teach the rest of the class" said Krillin.

Yamcha and Krillin had everyone line up in a line with their partner.

"Okay. First, we're going to show you how to stand and how to block. Then we're going to teach you how to punch properly. After, you and your partner will decide who blocks and who punches and you'll practise for a while" explained Yamcha. He paused to make sure everyone was following him. "Now Krillin and I are going to tell you what to do, and Gohan here is going to show you!" Everyone looked at Gohan. It was hard for anyone to believe that Gohan knew martial arts.

"Alright," Krillin pulled the attention away from Gohan for a while. "The first thing is the stance. Now, everyone in martial arts develops their own stance. It's a way to stand that allows you to block and hit comfortably using your arms and legs. Now Gohan, can you show them your stance?" Everyone looked at Gohan waiting for him to do something.

"Do I have to?" asked Gohan already knowing the answer.

"Yes" exclaimed Krillin. He them turned to Yamcha. "I think Gohan will loosen up a little after we get him doing some actual fighting!" he said loud enough so everyone would here.

"You're going to make me WHAT?" Gohan was terrified. Whether he liked it or not, people were going to find out he knew martial arts.

"That's right Gohan, we're going to make you do some fighting. So drop into your stance now!" ordered Krillin.

Gohan let out a sign and dropped into his fighting stance. His legs were shoulder width apart with one slightly in front and the other slightly behind and his knees bent. His arms were up with one fist in front of his face and the other in front of his stomach (A/N: I'm making this up so I hope it's alright). Videl was shocked at his stance. _Oh my god! His stance is absolutely perfect! Even my stance isn't that good! Where did he learn that?_ Videl's attention was drought to Yamcha as he began to speak.

"As you can see, Gohan is standing in a way that is comfortable for him. Now Krillin is going to show you how to throw a proper punch" Everyone turned to Krillin as Gohan stood up from his stance.

"Alright," started Krillin, "throwing a punch is easy. Make a fist and keep your thumb across your other fingers but not above the knuckles. Snap your arm out, putting some weight behind it, but not all your weight or you might lose your balance. Now Yamcha is going to punch Gohan, and Gohan is going to block it. This is what you guys will be practising with your partner." Everyone turned to Gohan.

_How can Gohan know martial arts? I know his dad is Goku Son and everything, but Gohan doesn't seem like the type of person who would like martial arts! _Videl thought. Her mind was brought back to earth as Gohan dropped back into his fighting stance and Yamcha did the same. All off a sudden, Yamcha threw a punch at Gohan's face. The whole crowd gasped. Everyone thought that Yamcha was actually going to punch Gohan. They were completely shocked when Gohan, moving without anyone even seeing, blocked the punch with his arm.

"What are you smiling at Gohan?" asked Erasa seeing the smirk on Gohan's face.

"I know why..." said Yamcha. Within seconds, Yamcha was throwing punches and kicked at Gohan, who blocked every single one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to take a small break to watch Yamcha and Gohan fight. Care to guess who's going to win?" said Krillin.

"Well Yamcha is clearly going to be the winner," said Sharpner. Many people nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was trying his hardest to try and hit Gohan. "Man Gohan, you've gotten even faster! Hey Krillin, come help me out!" Yamcha called over to Krillin.

"Coming!" Krillin answered back. He then turned to Sharpner, Erasa and Videl. "I want you guys to try and provoke Gohan to throw a punch at us. Then you'll really see something impressive!" He then ran off and jumped into the fight. Now he and Yamcha were fighting Gohan.

"Oh, poor Gohan! Now it's 2 against 1, that's not fair!" squealed Erasa.

"Why does Krillin want us to make Gohan throw a punch?" asked Videl.

"I dunno but he said it would be impressive! COMMON GOHAN THROW A PUNCH!" called Sharpner.

"BE CAREFUL GOHAN!" called Erasa.

The other students had joined in, all of them trying to provoke Gohan to fight back. The only person who hadn't shouted anything was Videl. _Gohan seems to be holding his own out there! It looks like he's not even trying. I wonder if he's a real fighter. I know how to find out though. If there's one thing I know about real fighters then….._

"HEY GOHAN, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP NOW? WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE WEAK!"

Krillin and Yamcha had been listening to the teens yelling things at Gohan, but when they heard Videl call him weak, they knew she had pushed a button.

_WEAK? _Thought Gohan. _I am anything but weak! I'll show her who's weak!_

Gohan throw a punch at Yamcha first and then at Krillin. At the same time, both fighters were sent flying into the crowd of teenagers. Every single person was speechless, except for Krillin and Yamcha.

"Owww... Maybe that wasn't such a good idea" complained Yamcha.

"It was so worth it," said Krillin. "Look at Gohan's face"

Gohan was standing there with a look of shock on his face. _Oh my god, I hope I didn't hurt them too badly! _Gohan walked over to them and helped up his two friends.

"Sorry guys," Gohan apologized with a grin and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh… you and that stupid grin of yours Gohan," said Krillin. "You look just like your father, it's hard to stay mad at you!"

"Yeah Gohan, how much can you get away with, with that grin?" asked Yamcha.

"It works wonders when ever im in deep trouble." Gohan replied with a genuine smile.

"Well anyways, I knew getting you to fight would loosen you up a bit. You look less pale then you did at the beginning of the class!" Krillin noticed. "Why were you so pale anyways?"

"I went out and met Piccolo late last night. That reminds me, we have to go to the lookout after school." Krillin and Yamcha nodded.

10 minutes later, Krillin and Yamcha had the class practising punching and blocking. Everything was going smoothly until Videl managed to punch her partner right in the stomach, causing him to keel over in pain.

"Wow Videl, you managed to take down someone who's three times your size! Nice job" complimented Yamcha. As Yamcha took the kid to the nurses' office, Krillin went to talk to Videl.

"Alright Videl, since you've proven yourself, I think you can train with Gohan for a bit!"

Gohan was absolutely shocked, where Videl on the other hand, was positively delighted.

"Alright Gohan, You have some questions to answer!"

Krillin had been standing near them and beside to help ruin Gohan's slightly improved mood. "I can help answer some of those questions!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Fighting Videl

Note: Please Review! I love getting reviews good or bad! Also, if you don't have a fanfiction account, you can still review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 19- Fighting Videl **

"Alright Videl, since you've proven yourself, I think you can train with Gohan for a bit!"

Gohan was absolutely shocked, where Videl on the other hand, was positively delighted.

"Alright Gohan, you have some questions to answer!"

Krillin had been standing near them and decided to help ruin Gohan's slightly improved mood. "I can help answer some of those questions!"

"First, I want to know how long you've been fighting for"

Gohan thought about this for a minute. When did he start to fight?

"Hey Krillin, when exactly did I start to fight?" Gohan knew he started to train when he was really little but he wasn't exactly sure at what age.

"Well I don't really remember. It was so long ago. It was after I first met you. First, there was the whole Raditz thing and then you went off with Piccolo."

"I remember all that," said Gohan, "I just don't remember how old I was".

Krillin stood there thinking hard. After a couple a seconds of counting on his fingers, he figured it out. "You were 4!"

"FOUR!" exclaimed Videl. "Who taught you how to fight at 4 years old?"

"Well Piccolo was my first teacher. He was the one who taught me basically everything. Then I trained with Krillin for a while when we were... on a little adventure. Then I trained some more with Piccolo and by myself. Then I learned a lot from my dad and now I train with Vegeta and by myself. Im also trying to teach my brother!"

Krillin looked at Gohan. "You're teaching Goten how to fight?" Gohan nodded his head. "Does your mom know?"

"No, not that I know of"

Videl chose this time to cut in. "Hold on, hold on. Who are all these people you're talking about?" Gohan looked at Krillin.

"Well Piccolo and Vegeta are just friends of ours. They weren't at one point but they are now!"

"I see. Then who's Raditz?"

"Raditz is, or should I say was, my uncle" replied Gohan.

"I see. Here's another question, the principle said they were trying to get Goku Son to come and teach us but they didn't know where to find him. He's your dad so where is he?" When Gohan didn't answer right away, Videl looked at Krillin.

"Sorry Videl, Gohan will have to be the one to decide whether or not you get to know"

The small smirk on Videl's face turned into a frown. She wished she could take back the question.

"Well," started Gohan. "He died".

"Oh... I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't know" Videl apologized.

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago when I was 11."

Krillin, seeing how uncomfortable Videl had become after asking the question, decided to change the topic.

"So Videl, we're all waiting for your fight with Gohan!" he said. Gohan looked at him then at Videl.

"You're seriously going to make me fight her?" he asked Krillin in a panic.

"You bet I am. Common you guys, lets see what you two can do!" he said as Gohan let out a sigh and faced Videl who was already in her fighting stance. "Now... Fight!"

Gohan, not being ready, had to move very fast to avoid Videl's fist. This went on for a while. Videl would punch and kick and Gohan would dodge. Soon, all there classmates had stopped practising to see Videl making Gohan back away with a nervous look on his face.

"Look, Videl has got Gohan scared" shouted Sharpner.

"Poor Gohan. I hope Videl doesn't hurt him too badly" Erasa voiced her concern.

"Don't worry about Gohan," started Yamcha, "if you haven't noticed, Videl hasn't hit Gohan once and I don't think she ever will!" Everyone looked at Yamcha confused. Their attention was brought back to the fight when they heard Videl yet out a frustrated yell.

"AARRGG! STOP MOVING!" she yelled at Gohan as she continued to try and hit him but with no success. Everyone could see that Videl was getting very angry. They continued to watch. It was then when Yamcha and Krillin and even Sharpner noticed something.

"Why isn't Gohan fitting back?" all three asked at the same time.

Videl was getting really angry. Every punch and every kick was dodged. _How can he have dodged everything I've thrown at him? _Videl asked herself. _And why isn't he fighting back!_

"Fight me!" she threw a punch that she was positive was going to make contact, but to her annoyance, Gohan dodged once again.

"AHHHHHH…. GOHAAAAN! FIGHT BACK!" Videl was incredibly angry now. He was making her look like a fool in front of everyone. What was worse, she was starting to get tired and Gohan looked as though he had simply been walking around the street.

Everyone on the sidelines was watching with wide eyes. They were wondering why Gohan wasn't fighting back when Videl asked.

"Common Gohan. Why won't you fight back? Is it cause im a girl?"

"Yes," Gohan replied. Videl stopped mid punch. She didn't actually think this was the reason. Both fighters just stood there starring at each other. Then Gohan decided he better finish explaining.

"I've never fought a girl before. I don't know how badly I would hurt you!"

Videl crossed her arms across her chest, turned and walked back to the group. "Im not fighting someone who won't fight back!" she said to Krillin.

"That's fine. You and Gohan can help supervise. Everyone else, Lets get back to practising!" Krillin called to the class. Everyone turned back to their partner and continued punching and blocking. Yamcha and Krillin walked up to Gohan.

"So Gohan, why are we going up to the lookout later anyways?" asked Yamcha.

Gohan noticed that was Videl was listening. "You'll see, but trust me it's VERY important. Piccolo is going to get everyone else up there too". Usually, Gohan would have told them why they were going to the lookout but Yamcha and Krillin noticed Videl was listening so they decided to change the subject.

"So how's your mom doing?..."

Videl got tired of listening to their conversation which had just turned into small talk. She put her attention on her classmates and watched as they trained. Very soon, there was 10 minutes before the final bell. Everyone was still practising when the principle walked out and started to talk to Krillin. After a couple seconds of discussing something, Krillin turned to the class.

"Alright everyone, good job today. I want you all to go get changed and then come back here!" Everyone left to get changed, except Gohan.

"Aren't you coming Gohan?" asked Erasa as she began to walk away with Sharpner and Videl.

"Nah... I think I'll just stay in my Gi, it's much more comfy. Plus, I've got everything I need in the bag." He pointed to the bag that Krillin had brought him. Inside were all his books and normal clothes and everything. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner continued walking towards the school.

A couple minutes before school ended, everyone came back to the waiting Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan. The Principled walked forward when he had everyone's attention, he started to speak.

"All right everyone. I have a surprise for you all. Since today was such a success, I have invited our two instructors to come again tomorrow and they have accepted. So tomorrow afternoon, you will be doing the same thing as today and learning some more things."

Everyone in the class cheered, except Gohan. He had to do this all again? Life was just not being very fair at the moment.

When the final bell rang, everyone said goodbye to Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan. They then headed to the front of the school to head home.

"Hey Gohan," called Erasa who was with Videl and Sharpner, "want to come get some pizza with us?"

As much as Gohan really wanted the food he knew he couldn't go. "Sorry guys, I've got something else to do. It's kind of important."

"Alright, well maybe next time," said Erasa as the trio started to head out. Before they were out of earshot, Erasa turned back around to yell something at Gohan. "And get some sleep Gohan, you're looking pretty pale!" She waved and turned back around and continued walking.

High above the ground, someone had been listening to Gohan's little conversation.

"If things go my way, and im positive they will, then there won't be a next time!" (A/N: I know, it's a cliché line)

The mysterious figure let out a mysterious chuckle as he flew away.

Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan waited for most people to clear out of the school. Gohan then led them to the roof of the school where they all jumped into the air and started to fly toward Kami's lookout.

"So Videl, how was fighting Gohan?" asked Sharpner as the three sat down to eat there pizza.

"It was kinda weird. I was trying my hardest and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. I don't know how he does it!"

The three sat there talking about Gohan and the class they just had. When it started to get late, they realized that they all had homework to do so they started to walk their separate ways. Sharpner went to his house, but Erasa and Videl were going to Videls house to work together.

"So Videl, think Gohan is your type?" asked Erasa catching Videl off guard.

"What do you mean?" she said trying to act all innocent like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know what I mean. You said you didn't like Gohan, but he seems to be perfect for you now. He's smart, nice, hot and, recently found out, strong. You two would make a great couple!"

"How many times have I told you Erasa, I don't like Gohan that way! I'll admit im liking him more as a friend though. He doesn't seem as annoying and perfect anymore"

As Videl and Erasa continued to walk to Videls house Erasa had one thought. _Well at least we're making progress! She likes him as a friend. Soon she'll like him more then a friend, I just know it'll happen._

While Erasa and Videl were walking home, the Z fighters had all assembled on top of the lookout. Everyone was looking at Gohan and Piccolo who were standing in front of them all.

"All right Namek, why did you want us all up here? What is so important that you disrupted my training?" asked a very pissed off looking Vegeta.

"Well, late last night, Gohan and I both sensed someone that should not have been there."

"Who did you sense?" asked Yamcha.

"It was Cell." Piccolo answered. Everyone was silent. Even Vegeta had uncrossed his arms and had a look of shock on his face.

"B...b...but how? I mean, Gohan disintegrated him" Krillin voiced everyone's thoughts.

"We don't know yet. We also don't know where he is, or when he's going to strike. We thought we'd let everyone know and make sure you all had your guard up."

"Maybe we should make a plan for when he shows up" said Tien.

"Well Gohan defeated him last time, maybe he can do it again!" stated Krillin. "After all, he is the strongest out of all of us!" (Vegeta let out an annoyed scoff).

"He is our best chance" Yamcha pitched in.

"Think you can do it Gohan?" asked Piccolo. Gohan didn't answer.

"The brats too scared to do anything. Let me take care of Cell!" Vegeta demanded. "I'll squash him like the ugly bug he is!"

"No," Piccolo interrupted. "You're not strong enough Vegeta. When we sensed him the other day, his power had grown tremendously. When we compared it to Gohan's power level, they were almost the exact same. We don't even know if Cell was powered up at that time! Gohan is our only chance. You up to it Kid?" Piccolo turned to Gohan.

When Gohan didn't answer, everyone looked at him. He was staring at the ground a couple feet in front of him, his eyes glazed over.

"Gohan?" said Tien.

"Earth to Gohan!" said Krillin as he walked up to his friend and waved his hand in front of his face. "You in there Bro?"

Gohan slowly looked up at them all, then he passed out!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 20- Explanations**

"He's sick"

"He's not sick!"

"Look at him"

"I am looking at him. Trust me, he's not sick!"

"How can you say that? I know I wasn't there, but you told me he passed out!"

"That doesn't mean anything…."

"SHUT UP!" yelled an angry green namek.

Two people were arguing back and forth. One thought Gohan was sick, the other didn't. When Piccolo got tired of listening to the two of them bicker, he yelled at them. Once they were quiet, Piccolo continued his thoughts. _Without Gohan, we're going to need a new plan!_

"So Videl, you never told us about your evening with Gohan the other day" Erasa suddenly remembered.

"There's been a couple things I haven't told you yet!" said Videl.

"Really? Like what?" asked a curious Erasa.

"Well I'll start with what happened a couple days ago with the Gold Fighter..."

"Oh this should be good," Erasa squealed. "I want to know all the details!"

Videl went on to tell Erasa everything that happened two nights ago, when the Gold Fighter had taken her home. She gave as much detail as she could, telling her about the feeling of flying to how his arms felt around her waist.

"Wow Videl, you really went far! When do you think you'll see him again?"

"Im not sure," Videl replied with a disappointed look on her face. "I haven't seen him since then. Crime has been really down the past couple of days and the police don't need me. I'll have to wait till something happens to see him again!"

"Well do worry, you'll see him again," Erasa tried to comfort her friend. "Anyways, lets forget about him for now and think about Gohan. Did you find anything about him when you went to his house?"

"Actually I did! I think we should call Sharpner on the phone first so I don't have to repeat everything to him tomorrow!"

"Good idea!" Erasa grabbed the phone and dialled Sharpner's home phone number. After a couple rings, he answered. Erasa put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharpie, its Erasa and Videl. Videl was about to tell me everything she found out about Gohan! Want to know?"

"Of course" Sharpner replied.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys everything first, then you can ask questions. Deal?"

"Deal!" said Erasa and Sharpner in unison.

"Okay," started Videl, "ill start with his family first. His mothers name is Chichi and she's really nice. His dad, and you won't believe this, is Goku Son, the former martial arts expert. Gohan even mentioned setting his dads hair on fire once but I don't know what that was all about. He also has a brother named Goten." Videl paused, thinking back to the conversation Gohan had had with Krillin.

"A little while after I got there, Krillin came over to talk to Gohan about something that made no sense. They seemed to be talking about sensing things and how they were at a place that they were calling 'the lookout'," Videl paused again trying to think if she forgot to mention something. "I think that's all I discovered! Any questions?"

"I have one," said Sharpner. "Today, the principal said they couldn't find Goku Son anywhere to come and teach the class. If he's Gohan's father then shouldn't Gohan know where he is?"

"I asked him," said Videl with a guilty tone in her voice. "He said his dad died. Im not sure if he likes people knowing or anything so don't let him know I told you!"

"Don't worry Videl," said Erasa, "all Gohan's secrets are safe with us! I have a question though. You said he had a brother- what's he like?"

"Well, he Gohan's younger brother. I'd say he was about 6. He's really cute and he loves Gohan so much, you can just tell. He looked up to Gohan like he was everything."

"Well that's all very nice but we still haven't really discovered Gohan's secrets. These are all things he just didn't tell people. If they were real secrets, you wouldn't have been able to discover them so easily!" Sharpner cut in.

"Sharpner's right," said Erasa.

"Well then where do we go from here?" asked Videl.

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes trying to think.

"Well, I got homework to do," said Sharpner, "so I'll leave it up to you two to make a plan! Talk to you guys tomorrow!" He hung up the phone. Videl hung up her phone and looked at Erasa.

"Do you have any ideas what to do about Gohan?" she asked. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of a plan.

"Maybe he's not hiding anything," said Erasa. "It just seems like he doesn't like talking about his personal life."

"But why?" asked Videl.

"Who knows? I think we should now concentrate on finding out who the Gold Fighter is!" suggested Erasa.

After some girl talk between two best friends, Erasa had to go home, leaving Videl to think about the Gold fighter.

Gohan's eyes began to slowly open. He was in a large, light yellow (A/N: try saying that 5 times fast) room, lying on a large, white, fluffy bed positioned right in the center. He pushed the covers back and sat up, trying to remember what happened.

_What am I doing here? _He thought. _I don't remember deciding to have a nap. _

Gohan climbed out of the bed and left the room. He headed towards the front of the building where he knew everyone was.

He walked out of the building to find everyone surrounding the door.

"Gohan!"

"Hey Trunks," Gohan said turning his head to the person who called his name. He then turned to Piccolo. "What happened?" he asked.

"You..." started Piccolo before he was screamed at.

"WAIT!" Gohan yelled. Gohan stared at Piccolo for a few seconds before his head slowly turned toward Trunks who was smiling at him.

"Trunks? W...What are you doing here?" he asked. His brain was not working at the moment.

"Well after you passed out, Piccolo called my mom and she called me in the future and told me to come back to this timeline" Trunks explained as he kept smiling at Gohan. "It's great to see you again G, you've grown up."

"It's good to see you too," Gohan said as he and Trunks walked towards each other and gave each other a quick hug, "you look older." Trunks may have had on the same clothes as Gohan remembered and had the same short purple hair, but his face looked more mature.

"Anyway" interrupted Vegeta. "I would like to know why the Namek had to call Trunks here in the first place"

Everyone turned towards Piccolo.

"I thought Trunks would be strong enough to help us fight Cell again. After all, he is a Saiyan and he was very useful to us 6 years ago"

"But why did you need to call him," asked Vegeta. "I can defeat Cell on my own!"

"Not by yourself Vegeta," Piccolo tried to explain to the angry Saiyan. "I called Trunks so he can help you. We'll all have to help too" he said looking at Yamcha and Krillin.

"What about me?" asked Gohan. To him, it sounded like they didn't want him to fight.

"Yeah, I thought none of us were going to fight anyways because Gohan was going to fight?" said Krillin.

"Gohan cant fight, he's sick!" exclaimed Yamcha.

"I'm not sick!" said Gohan.

Everyone looked at him. Then Vegeta turned to Trunks.

"I told you he wasn't sick."

"He passed out for no reason. That means something must be wrong with him" Trunks argued back.

"I'm not sick!" Gohan repeated. "I feel perfectly fine."

"Told you" said Vegeta trying to prove to everyone that he was right.

"Mr Popo said there wasn't anything seriously wrong with you so we all just came to the conclusion that you were sick. You should get some rest Gohan." Said Yamcha.

"ARGG" cried a frustrated Vegeta. Everyone looked at him. "HE IS NOT SICK!"

"And how are you so sure?" asked Trunks.

"Because- Saiyans don't get sick!"

Everyone became quiet and looked at Vegeta as he continued.

"In case no one has noticed, never have I, Kakarot or his brat, have ever been what you humans call 'sick' before. It's because we are Saiyans. However, sometimes we may get certain diseases that may effect our vital organs, like when Kararot had that heart disease. But we are Saiyans, we do get get 'colds' or 'the flu'"

"But Goten and Trunks have been sick before and they're Saiyans" Gohan said.

"That is because they do not have as much Saiyan blood as we do. When a full blooded Saiyan has a child, their Saiyan blood is passed on. The younger the Saiyan is when they have this child, the more Saiyan blood is passed on. Because Gohan was conceived when Kakarot was very young, he is more of a Saiyan then Goten and Trunks." Vegeta explained. (A/N: this is not true, I made it up.)

"But I remember 6 years ago, when me and dad where training in the hyperbolic time chamber, dad told me that I had a fever" Gohan remembered.

"That wasn't a fever" said Vegeta.

"Then what was it" asked a curious Krillin.

"It was a build up of energy. I hate to admit it, but because Gohan is incredibly stronger then everyone else, he has no one to fight that will allow him to release any energy. Therefore, it's building up inside of him. I would hate to be the one that that power is directed at when he releases it" said Vegeta. He looked very pissed at the thought that Gohan has a huge amount of energy that was growing inside of him.

Everyone looked at Gohan.

"So I can fight Cell?" asked Gohan.

"With all the energy you're building up, it might be unhealthy if you don't" laughed Krillin.

"I have another question," said a sheepish Gohan.

Everyone looked at him. Gohan put a hand on his stomach as it growled.

"Can we eat something?"

**PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews I get, the more eager I am to right another chapter. Also, if you don't understand something in this chapter, please tell me and I'll try to explain it more clearly!**


	21. The Dream

Warning: Short chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

_Italics are thoughts_

_* Dream sequence*_

**Chapter 21- The Dream**

Gohan lay in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He kept going over and over things in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about what Vegeta had said earlier in the day.

_If what Vegeta said was true, and I really am building up energy, then what's going to happen when I let it out? What if I hurt somebody? *sigh* I guess I'll just have to wait and see what'll happen! Maybe with all this energy, I'll be able to easily defeat Cell when he comes!_

Gohan rolled over in his bed. He felt very tired and weak but he could not fall asleep.

Gohan believed that what Vegeta had said was true. He remembered when he was 10. He had had terrible nightmares about Cell killing his family and friends. He eventually woke to find he was still in the hyperbolic time chamber. His father had told him that he had had a fever. Later, when they went out to train, Gohan still didn't fell like himself. His father had defeated him in a spar but Gohan didn't want to give up. He pushed all the energy out of him. He remembered felling strange; it felt as though he was dealing with someone else's power. As fast as it has come, it had disappeared. The last thing he remembered seeing before he passed out was a look of shock, or maybe it was fear, on his fathers face. After he had released that energy, and he had woken up again, he felt like his old self.

Gohan rolled over in his bed.

_I wonder what everyone dreams about? _thought Gohan. He was only trying to keep his mind busy while he waited for sleep to come. He thought about his 3 new friends. _Erasa is probably dreaming about boys. Sharpner is probably dreaming about him being the strongest person in the world and Videl is probably dreaming about the Gold Fighter._

Gohan knew it. He knew Videl had some sort of feelings for the Gold Fighter. He had guessed it when he thought back to the kiss and realized that she had not pulled away when he unhooked her bra.

_If Videl ever found out I'm the Gold Fighter, she'd be sooooooooo mad at me!_

For some reason, Gohan couldn't get Videl's face off his mind. He thought back to earlier in the day when they were fighting. When she had asked if he wasn't fighting back because she was a girl, Gohan had lied and said yes, he had never fought a girl before. That was not true.

When Gohan was 12, (A/N: not sure of the age, just making it up) just before Goten was born, he had fought a very large green man with orange hair named Bojack. One of Bojack's henchmen happened to be a woman.

Gohan rolled over yet again. Finally, he started to feel tired. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind outside his window. With Videl's face still in his mind, he fell asleep.

Videl lay in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She was thinking about Gohan.

_He seems so much different from when we first met him. He doesn't seem like such a nerd anymore. A nerd would definitely not have been able to dodge my punches. And how cool is it that he can ride a motorcycle._

Videl's thoughts then went to the Gold Fighter, or G, as she was allowed to call him.

_He said an old friend calls him G. I wonder who it is. I'll have to keep my ears open!_

Videl's eyes slowly started to fall, and she fell into a deep sleep filled with vision of the Gold Fighter.

_*Videl was standing in a large black room that seemed to go on forever. Nothing was around her. There was no light to be found anywhere except for a tiny dot up above. The small source of light began to grow larger and larger. It was coming right towards Videl._

_She was not running away. She was a fighter and would face anything that comes at her. _

_It was coming faster and faster. _

_This wasn't a normal opponent. It was a giant ball of light that could not be defeated with a punch or a kick. As it approached faster and faster, Videl started to get pushed back by an unseen force. _

_With a closer look, one could see that it was not a ball but a beam. The light coming from the beam allowed you to see that it was coming from a dark shadow up in the air. _

_Within seconds the beam of light was going to hit Videl…*_

It was around 4:00 am.

Gohan woke with a start, covered in sweat. He quickly pushed back his covers and climbed out of bed. He went to the window, threw it open, pulled off his shirt and leaned out the window. He allowed the cold night air to cool him down.

He felt like he was going to be sick, so he sat back down on his bed and put his hands on his knees with the fabric of his pants, clutched in his fist.

After a couple minutes, Gohan felt much better. He got up, closed his window, pull on his shirt, and crawl under his covers again.

He didn't remember much about the dream, only the fact that someone had shot an energy blast at Videl. It was right when she was about to be hit, that Gohan woke up.

Gohan didn't know what this meant, but he had had similar dreams before.

Back before he fought Cell, he had a dream about his father being in the black room. Goku has his two fingers on his forehead and that was when Gohan woke up, covered in sweat and feeling sick, just like he did now. It was later in the day when Goku died.

As Gohan remembered this, he began to feel panicked. _What if Videl dies today? What if it's going to be my fault again?_ Gohan really didn't like that idea. _No! I won't let that happen! I'll make sure she stays alive! _

Gohan thought back to his dream. He remembered the figure that had shot the beam. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn it was Cell.

Gohan decided to watch Videl closely when he got to school, but at the present moment, his body was begging him to get some more sleep.

_I'll keep you safe Videl if it's the last thing i do, I promise! _Gohan closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Sorry the chapter isn't very long. Im not really interested in this story anymore. I've grown tired with the "Gohan's secrets get revealed while he's in high school" stories. Im now reading the "Gohan gets kidnapped by Radditz and turns evil" stories- so if you know any really good ones, let me know.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Dreams Become Real

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 22- Dreams Become Real**

Gohan awoke the next mourning earlier then usual. He lay in his bed for awhile as his senses went crazy.

He was there and he wasn't going away.

Eventually, Gohan climbed out of his warm bed and had a shower. He then got dressed in a pair of light jeans and a plain navy blue t-shirt.

He went to the kitchen to see a surprised Chichi.

"Gohan? Well, you're up early. But what are you wearing? Those aren't your school clothes!"

"I know mom," Gohan replied as he slumped into a chair, "but they're comfy and clean!" "Fine Gohan, wear what you want," Chichi knew that Gohan wasn't going to change even if she yelled at him. "You're still looking pretty pale Gohan."

"I know, don't worry about it."

Goten slowly came walking into the kitchen and sat across from Gohan. Gohan looked at his younger brother who had a confused look on his face.

"I'll be right back you two. Don't eat the food until it's done" said Chichi as she walked out of the kitchen. Gohan turned to Goten.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Remember when you taught me how to sense people's energy, and I couldn't do it?"

"Yeah" replied Gohan thinking he knew where this was going.

"Well I can sense something now. I sense something really strong, something evil" Goten had tears forming in his eyes. Gohan looked towards the spot where Chichi had left to make sure she wasn't coming back yet.

"Don't worry Goten. I can sense it too and I'm going to make it disappear. But you can't let mom know that something's wrong, so you can't cry, okay? We don't want her to be worried"

"You promise you'll make the evil thing go away?" asked Goten as he looked right into his brothers eyes. Gohan met his stare.

"I promise!"

Goten wiped his eyes on his sleeve and gave Gohan a small smile, putting on a brave face. Gohan reached across the table and ruffled his brother hair. "Atta boy"

It was then when Chichi came back, carrying some more bread, finished cooking breakfast and fed her boys. She watched in silence as they slowly ate their food. It had been a long time since she'd seen a Saiyan eat slowly!

When they had all finished breakfast, Goten went to his room and Chichi followed Gohan to the front door. Gohan was about to take to the skies.

"Gohan," Chichi said from behind her son. Gohan turned to look at her. "I want you to be careful. _Please_ come home safe." Gohan heard the pleading tone in her voice as she said please.

"I'll try." With that said, he took to the skies. _She knows. I know she knows. She can feel something evil as well…_

Chichi still stood at the doorway looking after Gohan. _Please Gohan, you have to come back safely, I can't loose another one of my boys!_

Gohan had decided to fly to school instead of taking his bike because he thought the faster he was at school, the better, and for once Gohan arrived at school on time. Everyone seemed to notice. As Gohan walked down the halls, people stopped and looked at him. When he walked into his classroom, the teacher looked at him with a shocked face.

"Gohan?" he couldn't believe his eyes. "You're on time today. I think this is a first." He continued talking as he walked away from Gohan. "Gohan Son on time for school… Never thought I'd see the day"

Gohan went up to his seat and waited for his friends to come. He placed his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands. _It's going to happen today I can just tell…._

Gohan was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice when his friends sat around him.

"Hey Gohan, everyone's talking about how you were early today. We didn't think it was true," exclaimed Erasa.

"Why are you here early?" asked Videl.

Gohan looked at her. He wasn't listening to anything that they were saying. It was when Videl said something that Gohan noticed she was there. _I have to keep an eye on her. It's a good thing all our classes are together!_

When Gohan didn't respond, Videl simply shrugged her shoulders. She turned to her other two friends and they continued with mindless chitchat.

The mourning went by very slowly for Gohan. He hadn't said much to anyone. He noticed that everyone seemed a little tired and dreary, as thought they knew what was coming. It was just one of those days. The weather outside wasn't helping make people happy either. Yes it was nice, but the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. Gohan remembered the storm warning that was issued last night.

When Gohan made it to his second class, he fell asleep. When he woke up to Sharpner pulling him out of his chair, he had found that he had slept though the entire class and now everyone was heading to lunch. He mentally cursed himself; he was supposed to be watching Videl, not falling asleep on the job.

Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Gohan ate their lunch under the tree as usual. They sat there looking at the dark clouds that were starting to cover the city.

"I heard on the news this mourning that this is going to be one hell of a storm" said Erasa, "my mom wants me to come home straight after school today."

"My mom said the same thing," Sharpner pitched in, "doesn't want me to get stuck in the storm"

"Do you think we'll still have the martial arts class outside?" ask Videl.

"Probably," replied Sharpner, "the storms not supposed to hit till later in the evening. But when have the weather people ever been right?"

"You've been awfully quiet today Gohan, everything all right?" Erasa said turning to the boy who hadn't said a word all lunch.

"Yeah" answered a distant Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, its Krillin" said Videl looking towards the entrance of the school. Gohan looked to where she was looking and saw Krillin walking towards them.

"Maybe their coming to ask for my superior fighting skills to help teach the class today" boasted an arrogant Sharpner. Erasa hit him in the arm.

"As if Sharpie, he's looking at Gohan."

Gohan already knew he was here for him. He stood up and walked toward him, to the surprise of the three still sitting on the ground. They looked at each other, got up and followed Gohan. When they caught up to him, Krillin was handing him a bag just like the one he handed him yesterday.

"Piccolo gave me this to give to you," he handed the bag to Gohan. He pulled a very dark purple Gi, a light blue waistband and wrist bands, and a pair of pointy brown shoes.

"Go change and meet me on the roof." Krillin said. He nodded in acknowledgment to the other three and headed back to the school. Gohan turn to his friends.

"I gotta go; I'll see you three in the martial arts class after lunch." Gohan started to walk away. All of a sudden he stopped and turned to Videl. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, deciding not to say anything. He continued walking towards the school.

Gohan got changed into his Gi and headed to the roof. There, he saw Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and even Tien.

"What are you guys all doing here?" asked a confused Gohan.

"What? You think you're the only one who can sense Cell? We can all sense him and we all know he's coming. We also figured he might come here looking for you!" replied Trunks.

"All you need to know is that we're here if you need our help" Piccolo chimed in.

"I'm mostly here for support," said Tien, "I don't think I could help you if I tried"

"I don't see why I can't just go after Cell right now and kill him" Vegeta snapped.

"If you haven't noticed Vegeta, none of us, not even you, knows where he is" said Krillin. "We'll have to wait till he shows himself."

"In the meantime Gohan, I want you to lower your power level as low as it can go so it's harder for him to find you," said Piccolo. Everyone watched as Gohan lowered his power as low as he could get it, which for him was as low as an average human.

"Great, you're power level is so low I can hardly sense it," praised a surprised Trunks. With that said the bell rang, making everyone jump.

"Common Gohan," said Krillin as he and Yamcha headed to the door leading from the roof to the school, "you're supposed to be in class right now."

Krillin and Yamcha were now teaching the class how to kick and how to find an opening in which to strike. Once again, all the other classes had come out to watch the gym class participate in martial arts. Gohan was watching from the side. He was concentrating on Videl who was standing as far away from him as possible. Ever since he had walked away at lunch, she had been giving him the cold shoulder. Krillin and Yamcha decided to give everyone a 10 minute break in which they could get some water and talk to there friends. Erasa and Sharpner went over to where Gohan was just trying to talk to Videl.

"Common Videl at least tell me why you're mad at me" pleaded Gohan.

"Im not mad at you Gohan, I just hate it when someone ditches there friends and doesn't tell them why" fumed a furious Videl.

"Give him a break Videl" said Erasa.

"Yeah, he probably had a good reason for leaving" chimed in Sharpner. He turned to Gohan, "so what is your reason?"

"I can't say…."

Videl walked away leaving Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner standing there. As she crossed her arms across her chest, Krillin and Yamcha came to stand with the remaining three.

"Great job so far you guys" said Krillin addressing Erasa and Sharpner.

"Thanks" replied a smug looking Sharpner.

"Ohhh, look at that hotty" squealed Erasa. A couple other girls had turned to the lavender haired young man walking towards them from the school.

"Trunk?" said a confused Gohan. The man known as Trunks came up to the little group.

"What are you doing here Trunks?" asked Krillin.

"I had to get away from Vegeta. He was driving me nuts I don't think I could have stood it much longer, so I came to help with the class. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all" replied Krillin patting him on the shoulder.

Erasa came up beside Trunks and stuck her face right up to his making him pull back a little.

"You're still the hottest guy in school Gohan, but this guy is a VERY close second." Everyone turned to the blushing Gohan who was rubbing the back of his neck. All of a sudden he stopped. His face turned serious and he was looking around him frantically.

All of a sudden, many people who where in the field screamed and pointed to the air. Everyone who had been sitting on the ground, which included all the classes, stood up. All the classes gathered behind Gohan's group.

Everyone was looking in the sky. A large beam of light was coming towards them and it was approaching fast. Many people seemed to notice that it was heading towards Videl who was standing farther out of the field still trying to ignore Gohan.

"Videl! Look out!" yelled many people. Videl turned to look at the beam and saw it was coming right towards her. Whatever it was, she could tell it was dangerous.

Gohan realized this was exactly what happened in his dream. He realized that if he didn't do something, Videl was going to be hit with the energy blast, if he didn't do something, she was going to die.

Gohan went to protect Videl, only to find that Erasa and Sharpner where holding onto his arms preventing him from going anywhere.

"You can't go Gohan, it's too dangerous," said Erasa. Gohan could tell that, even though they were all weak humans, everyone could tell that whatever was coming their way was dangerous. "Let Videl handle this!"

Gohan tried to pull away, only to find some more people holding him back. If he were to throw them off, he would probably hurt somebody. There was nothing he could do.

He looked towards Krillin, Yamcha and Trunks. They too were being held back from going to help. Videl had no idea what was going to happen if she touched that beam.

Gohan looked up and saw that the beam was getting way to close. If Gohan didn't do something this very second, Videl was going to die!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. The Enemy Emerges

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 23- The Enemy Emerges **

The beam was fast approaching. Videl could only stare at it. As it got closer she could feel heat radiating off of it. She didn't know what to do.

Gohan watched as the beam got closer. For a while, it looked like the beam was slowly approaching, but as it got closer it began to get faster and faster. Gohan only knew that this meant it was fired from far away.

With seconds till impact, Gohan made his choice. He flung his arms out to the sides, pushing everyone who was holding him back, away. He heard the peoples shocked cries and their yells for him to come back, but it was too late. Gohan was already flying across the field.

Gohan was reminded of a similar situation, back when he had saved Vegeta. It was the exact same situation; he was trying to save someone from Cell. Gohan only hoped that this time he would get there in time and not end up with an injured arm.

Gohan ignored Videl's shocked gasp when he landed in front of her and threw his arms up and the beam of light smashed into his hands. The second the beam made contact, Gohan felt himself being pushed back. He turned his head towards Videl, keeping his eyes on the beam.

"Run," he yelled at her. When she didn't move, Gohan tried again. "Videl, you have to get out of here. GO!"

Videl snapped back into reality and ran back to the group of people. As she was running, she looked back towards Gohan. She saw that he was struggling. His feet were leaving the ground torn up where his heals were dug into the dirt.

Videl finally reached Yamcha and Krillin. "You have to do something. You have to help him!" she exclaimed.

"We can't," explained Krillin. "If Gohan is struggling then we don't have a chance. He's way stronger then us," he said as he watched Gohan with worry and fear in his eyes. The rest of the school continued to look on in horror as their classmate continued to be pushed backwards. None of them had any idea of what he was trying to do or how they could help him.

While everyone was busy watching Gohan, they didn't notice the sudden appearance of 3 people who came flying down from the sky and landed next to Krillin, Yamcha and Trunks. It was the rest of the Z sensei. Videl noticed them, especially the tall green guy with pointy ears, but she was too worried about Gohan to really care who they were. However she couldn't help but over hear what they were saying.

"I wish we could help him" said a bald man with three eyes. The others nodded their heads in agreement, all but one. Videl turned to look at a shorter man with tall black hair that stood straight up in the air.

"Look, he's pushing the ball away" said Erasa in surprise.

Videl quickly turned her head back towards Gohan. He was somehow managing to push back the ball of light, although she could clearly see that he was struggling.

"Common Gohan, you can do it!" called out the lavender hair man known as Trunks.

Videl pushed her way toward the young man. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine" he replied without looking at her.

Videl then noticed that the shorter man, who was standing beside Trunks, was looking slightly amused.

"What are you smirking at?" Videl yelled at him. The man turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Videl. Who are you?" she asked, annoyed by the man. He looked her in the eyes then turned away again to watch Gohan.

"I am Vegeta" he replied not looking at her.

"Now is not the time for introductions" said Trunks.

Videl looked back to Gohan, but couldn't ignore Vegeta who was still smirking.

"You didn't answer my question Vegeta. What are you smirking at?" She turned to face the short man once again. She was not happy that he was getting joy out of Gohan's struggles.

Vegeta however never answered her question.

"This is getting ridiculous," he said. Trunks, Yamcha and the rest of the Z gang looked at him. Vegeta took a big breath.

"GOHAN, STOP HOLDING BACK YOUR POWER!"

Everyone was silent. They were all looking at Gohan who suddenly looked very serious.

_This is getting ridiculous, _he thought to himself. _I guess I'll just have to trust that Vegeta and Trunks will protect everyone if they need to! _Gohan had made up his mind.

Videl was watching Gohan closely. For some reason, she was quite worried about him. What if he got hurt? Why did he save her? Shouldn't the Gold Fighter come and help, he was strong after all!

"It's going to get interesting" said the green man.

Videl looked to the green man and then to Trunks. "What's the green guy's name?" she asked.

"Piccolo. The guy with three eyes is Tien and you all ready know the rest" he said not looking at her. "Piccolo's right, this is about to get really interesting" he said to no one in particular.

Videl looked back to Gohan.

Videl's eyes widened as she watched a light yellow beam push back the other white beam. Videl remembered the fighters from the Cell Games using the same tricks. From the heat she could feel from both beams, her, and everyone else, could now see that these were not tricks.

Gohan's beam was pushing back the other beam. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion. Everyone turned their heads the other way and shielded their eyes from the light. When they looked back to the field, Gohan was standing there in his fighting stance, ready for a battle, looking up.

Videl looked at Trunks and saw that he, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha were also looking up at a black dot in the sky. Everyone else was now following the dot as it got bigger. It starting to form a shape with arms and legs.

Everyone was silent from fear as a familiar, green; grasshopper like figure came into view.

Cell had landed on the ground a couple meters away from Gohan. The two stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

Cell chuckled in his dark deep voice. "It's great to see you again Gohan!"

**Im sorry this chapter might not be very good but I wanted to hurry and write something. The next chapter should be better!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think of this chapter. If people don't like it then I'll change things!**


	24. The Battle Begins

Note: I don not own DBZ!

**Chapter 24- The Battle Begins**

Cell and Gohan stared at each other.

"You don't look like the Gohan I fought. How long has it been?" asked Cell in a curious voice.

Gohan thought he was joking. "Are you serious?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Cell didn't say anything. He continued starring at Gohan with a serious face. "6 years" Gohan replied.

Cell's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked. "I guess time in hell really flies by while you're looking for a way out"

"How did you manage to come back here?" asked Gohan.

"Well you see," began Cell, "most people don't really think about it, but other world is another dimension. One day, while I was fighting with that idiotic Frieza, he made a terrible noise with that girlish voice of his and it made a small hole in the dimension wall. Lucky for me, I was able to get through before he could and the hole closed itself."

Cell stopped talking and looked around at all the people watching him and Gohan.

"Don't even think about hurting anyone Cell" Gohan warned. Cell scoffed and looked back to Gohan.

"Relax kid; I only came here to get my revenge on you." Cell dropped down to his fighting stance and prepared for battle, "then once I kill you, I'll destroy the rest of this pathetic planet!"

There was a moment of silence where everything was still. No one was moving and everyone was holding there breath waiting to see what happened next.

The Z warriors were preparing to see a huge fight. They were a little surprised to see Gohan stand up straight and cross his arms over his chest. He looked down at the ground in thought for a second before he looked up to Cell.

"Why are you only showing yourself now? I've been sensing you for a while but you never came out to fight?"

Cell stood up from his fighting stance and signed. "I was following your ki signal but I couldn't find that little boy that I fought. It didn't occur to me how much time had passed. I was getting angry and I guess my ki flared and that's probably what you sensed. I went back to our Cell Games arena and let out all my anger. It's hard to stay focused when you're really angry," Cell chuckled, "you should know that."

Gohan growled and Cell continued.

"Anyways, you showed up and I could see you were searching for me. This is when I realized that you were Gohan. You didn't look like I remembered you, you were older, but it was definitely your ki signature. It was just yesterday that I came to fight you, but I received much enjoyment watching you with that girl over there". Cell pointed a finger over to Videl and everyone looked at her. Gohan and Videl made eye contact before Gohan turned back to Cell and growled again.

"This mourning, I made sure my power level was high enough for you to know that you needed to bring your full power today and be ready to fight." Cell dropped back into his fighting stance. "Now are we going to fight or do you need some provoking?"

Gohan dropped into his stance. "Bring it on"

Gohan and Cell flew at each other with such speed that the students barely saw them move. They were now fighting furiously in the middle of the field with all the students and the Z warriors off to the side lines watching.

Cell threw a punch aimed at Gohan's head, but Gohan ducked and kicked Cell's feet from underneath him. Cell caught himself before he hit the ground and threw a small energy ball up at Gohan who was hovering above him. Gohan used his arm and knocked the ball away. It exploded as it hit the ground a couple meters away.

The student's heads had turned to watch the explosion and when they looked back to Gohan and Cell they were feverishly trying to punch and kick each other.

Gohan then threw an energy ball in Cell's face, which temporarily distracted him. As Cell went to grab his face, Gohan punched Cell in the stomach and caused him to double over in pain. Gohan then kicked Cell in the head and sent him flying into the air. Gohan phased out an appeared right above Cell. He clasped his hands together, brought them over his head them swung them down onto Cell's back, acting like a hammer and sending him flying into the ground.

Gohan stayed where he was, floating in the air and watched as the dust started to clear from the crater below.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Gohan turned around to face Cell, only to be punch in the face so hard that he went flying down to the ground. Unfortunately, his angle of decent caused him to land right in the crowd of people watching the battle.

Gohan opened his eyes to see the Z warriors, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner standing around him. Videl knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Gohan answered without looking at her. He was staring up at Cell who had his hands on his hips, waiting for his opponent. Gohan pushed himself off the ground and flew back up to the sky, leaving Videl looking annoyed.

Gohan and Cell were now, again, throwing punches and kicks. They had started to descend from the sky at a slow pace. When they were a couple inches from the ground, both let out a loud yell and threw a punch. Gohan's fist collided with Cell's cheek while Cell's fist collided with Gohan's cheek. The two were sent flying away from each other. They touched back down to the ground and turned to face each other.

"Well that was a nice warm-up" said Cell.

"That was a warm-up?" exclaimed a shocked Videl.

"Why don't we start fighting for real" Gohan taunted.

"Good plan" replied Cell as he stood up straight. Gohan did the same.

Both let out a loud yell. The rocks around their feet began to float and dust was being spread around their feet.

It looked like white fire had come up and engulfed Cell. Gohan was much more interesting. His hair was waving in the wind and had turned blonde. His now green eyes were fixed on the ground in front of him in concentration. A yellow fire had engulfed him. Blue electricity could be seen sparking around both fighters' bodies.

The students looked on in amazement.

"Wow, Gohan's the gold fighter!" stated Erasa as everyone else said something along the same lines. She paused as realization dawned on her. Her eyes became wide as she looked over to Videl, "oh no."

"Do you feel their power?" asked Tien

"Leave it to Gohan to find a way to increase his power without anyone knowing", stated Trunks.

"They've gotten so much stronger" stated Piccolo as Vegeta let out a low growl.

"What's with you Vegeta, I thought you had been sparring with Gohan?" asked Krillin.

"That brat has been holding back his power!" he said with a fierce glare on his face.

Yamcha noticed Videl's clenched fists. "You okay Videl? Don't worry, Gohan's much stronger now, he'll be fine."

"I don't think she's worried Yamcha," Erasa pointed out, "She's mad. When Gohan's done with Cell, he'll have to face Videl next"

"What do you mean?" asked Krillin.

"Who care's what she means, the brat has the power to do anything he wants" Vegeta said. It was clear he was fuming mad.

No one, however, could have been as mad as Videl was.

"GOHAN, YOU BASTARD!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. How Could He?

Note: sorry for the incredibly long wait... but here is the next chapter. Also I listened to Bluebeard by Cocteau Twins while writting this chapter, just repeated it over and over again, might not have anything to do with the chapter by just letting you know.

_**WARNING**_: this is a short chapter and different from all the others and I know you might not like and it might not be what you were expecting but I am VERY proud of it and nothing about it is going to change. And it may be a while till I write another chapter so read it slowly... =]

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**Chapter 25- How could he?**

Gohan was the Gold Fighter... The Gold Fighter was Gohan...they were one it the same...

Videl was angry. No, angry wasn't the right word, she was furious. How could he have done this to her? He comes into her life as Gohan, a normal guy. Sure, she didn't like him at first and was only interested in his secrets. Why was she so interested in his secrets, she didn't really know. He had a mysterious quality about him, something that took hold of Videl's curiosity. As time went on, she learned a little bit about him and they were on their way to being good friends.

However, this changes everything. Gohan is not just Gohan anymore; he was the Gold Fighter too. A person Videl had fallen for. A person who she had met the day after she had met Gohan. A person who, a week later, was making out with her in her bedroom. A person who had kissed her... wrapped his arms around her waist... slid his hands up her back... unhooked her bra... Oh God... he had unhooked her bra... The same person who had made a gazillion hot-dogs and had apparently set his dad's hair on fire had unhooked her bra. She was humiliated. How could he have done this to her?

She was looking forward to being Gohan's friend. Now she didn't know if she could be his friend... it was so much more complicated now. They were the same person; she had to keep telling herself, they were the same person...

How could she be Gohan's friend when she had fallen for the Gold Fighter?

No, the Gold Fighter was no more in her mind, the Gold Fighter was Gohan, and it had been all along. This changed her question.

How could she be Gohan's friend when she had fallen for Gohan?

When she had fallen for Gohan?... That didn't sound right. Maybe she should rearrange her feelings. Ask a different question. Flip it around to what she wanted.

How could she be with the Gold Fighter when she was only friends with Gohan?

No, maybe Gohan should no more be in her mind? Gohan was the Gold Fighter. This changed her question.

How could she be with the Gold Fighter when she was only friends with the Gold Fighter?

That didn't sound right at all, it was too wordy. Having Gohan and the Gold Fighter in the same question sounded the best, but she had had already said it... the Gold Fighter was Gohan, and it had been all along.

This meant that when she was thinking about the Gold Fighter she was thinking about Gohan. When the Gold Fighter had helped her, Gohan had helped her. When she had kissed the Gold Fighter, she had kissed Gohan. When she had fallen in love with the Gold Fighter, she had... wait, love?

She had fallen in love with the Gold Fighter?

Yes, she had fallen in love...With the Gold Fighter.

She had fallen in love with the Gold Fighter.

A weight felt lifted. She had admitted it to herself. She might not have realized what her feeling were but they were there, weighing her down. Now she felt light. She was in love.

But that realization came back to her... the Gold Fighter was Gohan, and it had been all along.

She had fallen in love with... the Gold fighter was Gohan...Gohan.

She had fallen in love with Gohan...

She had fallen in love with Gohan!

It sounded... right. She repeated it over and over, and slowly she began to think of them as the same person. The Gold Fighter was in Gohan. They were one in the same. The same person...

A person who had come into her life, and made her fall in love with him without even realizing it. That same stupid jerk that had crashed into her almost two weeks ago had made her fall in love with him, and she hadn't even realized it.

How could he have done this to her?

Videl was angry. No, angry wasn't the right word, she was furious.

"GOHAN, YOU BASTARD!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
I am very proud of this chapter. **

**So this weekend, I am going to Anime North in Toronto. I'm actually dressing up this year and going as Launch from Dragon Ball. Hopefully when I get back, I'll have some fresh ideas! **


	26. Power

Yes... I am alive, in case you were wondering

Note: Sorry for the year long wait, my bad... Anyway, anyone going to Anime North?

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ

**Chapter 26- Power**

Gohan could hear Videl screaming at him. She was definitely pissed off. He couldn't blame her; he had made out with her and let her fall for him while lying to her about who he was. Looking back, that may have not been the greatest idea. What could he say; he somehow managed to always turn into an idiot around the black haired girl. Gohan mentally sighed at the explaining he would have to do when all of this was over.

He had definitely been a little worried about turning super saiyan in front of his entire school. Hiding his power had been his goal since he started school, and now it was all in the open. However, as he glanced at the crowd, seeing almost everyone with their mouths hanging open, made him think.

This was who he was. A fighter, and a powerful one at that. Why should he care if people couldn't handle it? Why should he care if people accused him of using tricks? He had friends, the other Z fighters, who liked him for who he was. He didn't need to make more friends, he was happy with the ones he had. He had only gone to school to please his mother.

Gohan turned his gaze back to Cell to see him launch forward. Gohan, in turn, charged forward and the two met in the middle of the field hovering in the air throwing punches and kicks.

"You've gotten stronger," Cell stated as he took a kick to his side while blocking a punch to his stomach.

"Nice of you to state the obvious," Gohan retorted as he flew above Cell to charge up an energy beam. He raised his arms up and crossed his hands just above his head. "MASENKO..."

Cell could tell that Gohan was putting enough energy into the attack that it would definitely hurt him if the beam struck. He could dodge, but what was the fun that? He could cancel out the beam with one of his own, which is most likely what Gohan was assuming he would try and do. Then they would be having a battle of the beams, each trying to overpower and vaporize the other. Cell smirked, _been there, done that. Why not try a new game..._

Cell raised his power a little, allowing him to quickly move to the crowd, grab the black haired girl with the blue eyes and appear, standing on the ground, before Gohan, all before anyone was the wiser. He watched as Gohan froze and let his energy blast fade away. The look in his eyes was murderous.

In the crowd below, people were panicking and freaking out. Everyone now noticed that Cell had Videl as a hostage and the Z gang were mentally cursing themselves for being too slow to do anything and letting an innocent person get involved.

"Let her go Cell," Gohan called, managing to hide the panic he was feeling. Cell was holding Videl against him, with her back pressed against his ugly green stomach. His arms wrapped around her body, just below her chest, pinning her arms against her side. The spike that used to be a tail in the other Cell forms, but was now just a spike between his wings, stretched out of his back and became a tail once more, only to wrap around Videl's legs and the spike coming up to touch her throat.

"Why should I?" Cell asked, looking at Videl. His gaze lingered on her face then moved up and down her body. "Maybe I should just keep her and have some fun for myself. I think I would have fun torturing her, don't you?"

Gohan growled. He would not let Cell hurt Videl and he also couldn't let him use her against him. He needed to find a way to get Videl to safety, and then kill Cell without anyone getting hurt or getting the planet destroyed.

It was then that a realization came to him. He had to kill Cell. However, Cell had come to earth from a rip in the dimension; he wasn't brought back to life, which meant he was already dead. Gohan looked above Cells head and noticed the pale, floating halo. He already knew that Cell was a solid being; he had learned that through the fighting. So did this mean that if he killed Cell now, he would be erased from existence? Would he be sent back to hell? Gohan really didn't care or have much time to think about it, he just hoped that Cell wouldn't be one of those "I'm already dead so you can't kill me" situations.

His thoughts were interrupted as he watched Cell's tail spike leave her throat and gently started stroking her cheek. Gohan seared with anger and he could feel it deep inside him, some kind of monster that just wanted to rip Cell to pieces with his bare hands.

No... he could not let that monster loose. The same anger had come up the first time he fought Cell and he had let that rage take control of him. He had turned himself into something he didn't ever want to become again. If he did decide to let out that anger, he would need to find a way to control it and not lose himself in it and end up getting someone killed again.

Gohan had learned from Vegeta, that he got his power and his drive to fight through his anger.

After the first fight with Cell, Vegeta went through a depression phase of sorts. He didn't want to keep training because he knew that he would never be good enough. He had made it a mission to become stronger than Goku, and when Gohan surpassed his father, Vegeta knew he would never be stronger then Gohan. One day, Vegeta had come up to Gohan while he was training in the forest. Gohan was still letting the anger control him when he turned super saiyan 2 and Vegeta told Gohan that he was going to train him to control his power so he wouldn't accidentally blow up the planet. Vegeta then ordered Gohan to be at Capsule Corp the following day at 5:00 am to commence training. Excuses would not be permitted. Since then, Vegeta has helped Gohan control his power and they both had become stronger during the years.

Gohan remembered asking Vegeta once why he decided to help him when they were in the kitchen taking a break from training for food. Vegeta had responded with an 'I told you, I don't want you accidentally blowing up the planet' and a glare that told him to never ask again if he wanted to keep living pain free. However Gohan did notice the small glance Vegeta had given Bulma and Trunk who were in the other room watching some cartoon movie that Trunks was very much enjoying.

Gohan decided that Vegeta had learned that living on earth with a family wasn't so bad. Vegeta might not get the greatest guy award but Gohan knew that if anything happened to him, his family- Trunks, and Bulma, as well as all his friends, would be devastated.

Vegeta meant something to someone.

Just like everyone else on the field looking up at him.

I anything happen to anyone of them, whether it be Vegeta: the man who was a sort of father figure and had taught him so many things much like Piccolo had, Videl: the beautiful girl he found himself caring deeply for, or another student: someone who was a complete stranger. If anything happen to anyone, if would somehow affect another person and that in turn could affect somebody, a massive chain reaction.

That's what he had to keep in mind. He needed to remember that everyone was connected.

Gohan then noticed that it was a very quiet. Everyone was looking at him, watching and waiting to see what he would do, even Cell. Gohan had made up his mind. He wanted to end this now. He wanted everyone to go home to their families and be with the people they cared about. He wanted this over with. He turned his gaze to Cell as he slowly descended from his spot in the sky.

"I'm ending this Cell" Gohan said as he watched the spiked tail continue to stroke Videl's cheek.

He felt the anger. It felt like the muscles on the inside of his stomach were tensed and hot. He forced himself to relax, keeping his mind on that feeling. He raised his power level, still focused on that feeling, trying to keep that hotness in his stomach and not let it go to his brain. Gohan closed his eyes, feeling the light wind against his skin, hearing the electricity lightly crackle around him, slowly feeling the hotness spread from his stomach.

Gohan knew that the hot feeling was his power, the build up of energy Vegeta had mentioned when he passed out at the lookout.

Suddenly, the sensation wasn't flowing anymore. It had stopped, as though it had hit a wall. Where had the wall come from?

He had felt a wall like this before, when he was in the hyperbolic time chamber training with his father. Back then, he had let everything go and felt that wall crack and had felt immense power for a few short seconds before he passed out. That was the same wall that had completely broken when he first turned super saiyan 2. Did that mean that this new wall was the door to a new level of super saiyan?

Gohan began to push at the wall. He was completely unaware of everyone's eyes, watching as dust and rocks from the earth rose around the golden haired fighter.

Gohan was focusing on his power. He had never felt this power before. He let out a scream as he pushed the power as hard as he could, continuing to raise his power level, waiting for that wall to break and all the built up energy to break free. He tensed a bit as he felt the wall crack and that flowing sensation continued. Heat was flowing through him and he suddenly became aware of more hair hanging in front of his eyes. Was his hair growing?

Suddenly, a feeling of tiredness came over him. Gohan didn't like it. What was happening? He stopped pushing at the wall, stopped screaming, and stopped raising his power level. He relaxed his body after realizing how tense he had become. The tiredness immediately vanished when he relaxed.

Gohan could feel the power surging through him. He now felt awake, calm, and incredibly powerful. His mind was racing however, as he looked at Cell who had an uncertain look upon his face. Gohan looked at the Z fighters who were off to the side. Vegeta and Piccolo looked shocked and perhaps a little worried. Krillin, Yamcha and the rest however, had a smile on their face looking confident and hopeful.

Gohan felt like a new person, but he hadn't broken down the wall, only cracked it and chipped away a few pieces. He was now sure that there was another level to the super saiyan form, but he had not reached it. What he had now, on the other hand, was definitely enough to defeat Cell.

**PLEASE REVIEW! \(^.^)/ **

**also, what would you say is the genre of this fic?**


End file.
